Somewhere With You
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: He played everyone, played in life, played his family, played his friends, but he never wanted to play her. He never planned on her happening. He just came to town to work, no distractions, but she was a distraction and sadly he played her the most. AU
1. Chapter 1

The weather was freezing, he had no idea why in mid September it was freezing but it was. Back home even in December it stayed warm until at least night time. However this small North Carolina town had an annoying _constant _breeze that made him shiver throughout the day. Then the added fact he was working back and forth on a beach made it just that much worse.

His clocked blink showing it was almost three and he thanked the heaven above he got off early. Of course though that was because of the rain that had so nicely started to pour and that just added to the hate he had for this town.

Hitting the blinker on his rental car Lucas turned into the small shopping center desperate for the hot liquid he was about to order. Grabbing his wallet from the cup holder, slipping his cell phone in his pocket he jogged across the wet pavement and inside, the little bell above the door announcing his arrival.

"Hello," a perky blonde behind the counter smiles. "What can I get for you?" she peers at him underneath her black hat that held back her hair.

"Umm…" Lucas looked up at the black board hanging above. "Just a regular coffee with cream and sugar please," he went simple, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"Ok," she stayed chipper, a little to chipper for his liking. "Can I get you a morning bun or fruit cup?" she typed into the register, smile never dropping.

"No," he grabbed some cash, dropping it on the counter.

"Ok," she spun around to start making it and his eyes scan around the small _warm_ building.

The place wasn't that crowded, there were a few couples sitting on the couches talking, a man sitting at a table in a nice suit working on his computer and then a few young teenage girls talking and giggling.

"Here you go sir," he turned back around to take his coffee and found himself a seat, pulling out his book from his back pocket and flipped to the last page he had read.

"No, no I understand," he lifted his gaze to the girl at the table in front of him, an annoyed expression all over her face. "I said I understood which normally means I get it and you don't have to say twice or you know six times," she groaned, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Oh my god," she threw her head back, dropping the phone by her side and he chuckled. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she repeated over and over before pulling her phone back to her ear. "Nope, nope I gotcha and I will get on it. Bye," she slammed her phone on the table. "Jackass," she mumbled, blowing a dark strand from her face, lifting her gaze and locking onto his.

"Bad call?" he quirked a brow and a blush swept over her face.

"Yeah," she wiggled around in her chair, feeling embarrassed someone heard her conversation. "Work," she tapped her finger on her phone.

"I know the feeling," he agreed knowing all too well there had been times he had wanted to cuss out his boss or everyone else around him.

"Yeah," she bit down on her bottom lip and looked back down at her coffee, his eyes lingering on her a little longer before going back to reading his book. "I'm Brooke," she randomly stated, him looking back up at her. "My name is Brooke."

"Lucas," he told her. "But most people call me Luke."

"Lucas," she smiled, making him grin a little.

"Yeah," he gave a small nod not remembering the last person to really refer to him as Lucas. It was probably his mom or maybe Haley, his close childhood friend, but everyone else around him stuck with Luke.

"You can umm…join me if you want," she waved her hand at the empty chair in front of her. "I mean if you're not waiting for someone of course," she said quickly, noticing how he hesitated.

"No, I'm not," he slowly rose, grabbing his book and coffee and sliding down in front of her; for the first time taking her in his eyes over her face taking her in.

She was pretty, real pretty. Her hair was a chocolate brown and ran over down her shoulders like silk, her eyes were like honey and she had a smile he had never seen before and he had seen a lot of smiles. She was beautiful, almost breathtaking in a way that was so different then the girls he had been around.

"Take nothing on looks, take everything on evidence. There is no better rule," she stated and his eyes widen, quickly realizing he was checking her out.

"Uh, excuse me?" he cleared his throat slightly embarrassed.

"Great Expectations," she nodded her head towards the book next to his hand. "It's a good book."

"Yeah," he let out a sigh, thanking she wasn't paying attention to him and his possible creepy staring.

"You read a lot?" she wondered, tugging on her shirt and adjusting herself in her chair.

Lucas was cute, he was really cute. He had sandy blonde hair that might have been an inch all over, he looked like he had shaven that morning but it was clear he could grow himself a pretty great beard if he chose, something her brother would be jealous off, his eyes were almost a stormy gray. She noticed his hands were rough, his fingers long and surprisingly for a guy his nails were polished and clean.

He was young, older then her she could tell but still young. Which made her surprised that he had creases at the corners of his eyes, like he had spent a lot of time in front of a computer or reading, but it didn't change how he looked, didn't change he was _gorgeous_. Just improved it she thought.

"I like to but I don't get too often. I will try to carry a book around for when I have some free time," he explained bringing his cup to his lips.

"Do I know you?" Brooke questioned, creasing her brow looking at him. "You look really familiar."

"Uh," Lucas wiped his palms on his pants figuring that was going to happen sooner or later. Most people knew him; it was hard not to know him. However since he had been in this small town it was slightly refreshing that it had become rare that people in passing would make comments. Yes of course he had the occasional '_Aren't you Luke Scott?_' but most the people seemed respectful enough not to make a comment, treated him like a human.

"Did you go to Tree Hill High?" Brooke let it click, almost positive that was where she knew him from.

"Oh," a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "No, no I didn't. I'm actually not from here; I'm just here because of work."

"Well," she grabbed a sugar packet. "Guess I'll never know who that guy in my Lit class was," she shrugged and he chuckled.

"Sorry I couldn't help," he shook his head, finding her completely adorable.

"It's ok he smelled his fingers all the time in class; it was strange," she joked and started to die laugh when Lucas almost spit his coffee out. "I'm sorry," she laughed, grabbing a napkin and handing it over to him.

"I'm glad I remind you of a guy who smells his fingers in class," he shook his head, wiping his mouth.

"Well he was cute if that makes you feel better, weird but cute," she shrugged and again for the first time in a real long time he laughed.

* * *

"Oh god," Brooke laughed, brushing her hair from her face. "I don't know if I believe that," she shook her head.

"I swear," Lucas promised. "It really happened and my parents were pissed," he told her, finding talking to Brooke so easily. He was surprised at how fast time had passed with them sitting there, coffee had been refilled a couple times and he was still laughing. He was almost positive she had no clue who he was because when he made a comment about his last name it didn't even seem like a small click went through her. She just smiled said cool my last name is Davis.

"I bet," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbing her phone. "Shoes," she frowned looking at the time. "I have to go," she slowly picked her purse from the ground.

"Oh ok," he leaned back, a little disappointed the first _real_ person he has met in years he was done talking too.

"Yeah I promised my brother I would go out with him and some friends for New Years," she explained, knowing she had to get home, shower, get ready and head to pick them up.

"Right, I forgot it was New Years tonight."

"Seriously?" she slipped her stuff into her bag. "Don't you have anything planned?"

"No, being on business I've only been here a few weeks. All my friends are back home and the people I work with aren't really the hang out type," he explained and she nodded.

"Well," she sucked on her bottom lip. A habit she has when she is nervous or thinking about something. "Would you want to come out with us?" she slowly asked.

"Yeah?" he perked up at bit.

"Yeah I mean if you want. I would feel bad thinking that you are at home watching that ball drop all by yourself while I'm out having a great time," she joked and he once again laughed.

"Well I mean if your friends don't mind," he rose from his chair when she slowly stood.

"Of course they don't," she waved her hand at the thought. "Here," she wrote down her number real quick. "Call me around eight or so and I will tell you what's going on and you can come meet us."

"Sounds good," he slowly took the napkin.

"Bye Lucas," she waved, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Bye Brooke," he gave a gentle smile as she walked out, but not before tossing another glance over her shoulder at him. "Shit," he cursed the loud ring of his cell phone cutting through silence of the small shop, drawing attention from a few people. "Hello?"

"_Luke where are you at?" the caller barked at him._

"I don't know, somewhere," he grabbed his keys and dropped his cup in the trash.

"_Well the weather has cleared up and we wanted to get a scene in before we lose anymore daylight. Chop- chop, get your ass back here."_

"Alright," he groaned, hanging up before they said anything back and walked out of the small shop.

* * *

"Weston!" Brooke called as she walked into her brother's apartment. "Hey!" she squealed when two arms circle around her waist and jerk her off the ground. "No, no, no," she giggled, her body spinning in circles.

"Sissy, I've missed you!" the familiar voice floated into her ears and her smile grows.

"Channing?" she placed back on the ground spinning around to see the curly brunette. "Channing!" her arms flew around his neck giving him a hug. "What are you doing home?" she questioned, knowing he had been studying abroad the last year.

"Well I have taken the semester off before returning back to the states and after visiting the fam' for Christmas I decided to bring my sexy self back here to see my second family," he grinned, his brown eyes sparkling.

"I've missed you," she hugged him again, the last year completely sucking.

Brooke has known Channing since she was born. Their dad's had been best friends and when Weston was born Channing followed less than a week later. They were best friends and four years later when Brooke was born she became not just Weston's little sister but Channing's too and she had missed him so much.

"I missed you too," he pushed a strand of hair from her face that got knocked around when he spun her.

"Where is Weston?" she checked her phone seeing it was a little after seven.

"He is at work still. There is a slight change of plans," he told her carefully knowing how Brooke got with them when they changed plans on her. They did it all the time and at first it was fine but it slowly began to get on the younger Davis's nervous. "We were thinking about just meeting you later."

"Of course because actually keeping plans is just crazy," she slapped her hands to her side. "What is it that ya'll are doing?"

"I think it would be appropriate for Weston to tell you or you know not tell you."

"God," she yanked her purse over her shoulder. "Fine but I'm meeting someone at the bar."

"Who? Is she hot? Oh please tell me it's that hot little blonde who I met last year," he wiggled his brow making her laugh.

"Morgan? No definitely not Morgan, but no one you know. He is really cool though," she told him, searching for her phone in her purse.

"_He?_" Channing became serious. "Since when do you hang out with _hes_?"

"Did you just say hes?" she raised a brow and his eyes narrow knowing that isn't the point. "He is just someone I know and he is really cool. And side note I'm not twelve anymore Channing, I'm twenty two and I hang out with boys, I know this is shocking but I've even kissed a few," she teased, his face switching into one of disgust.

"I prefer not to discuss what you do with _boys,_" he said the word like it held some disease to it.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "But be careful, don't do anything illegal," she warned pointing at him and Channing's hands flying up in defense.

"We would never."

"I don't believe you," Brooke joked, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "But I have missed you Channing, I'm glad your home."

"Me too B," he gave her hip a pat as she skipped towards the door.

"Text me when ya'll are on your way back," she called before shutting the door. Grabbing her phone from her pocket Brooke searched the contacts before landing on just the number she wanted.

"_Shoot me in the face," the groan on the other line making Brooke laugh_.

"Oh having a good night I take it?" Brooke teased walking out of the apartment complex and to her car.

"_Not even a little, the night has gone from dead to crazy back to dead and I want to go home," she informed her, waving her hand at some guy waving over at her for another round. "I hate New Years."_

"I'm sorry Rach, I'm just glad I have off," she clicked the button on her key to unlock her car and climb in. "What time do you get off anyway?"

"_Freaking eleven. It's the worst time ever. I mean I get off with an hour before the year is over and I'm stuck in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. How the hell am I supposed to get anywhere or meet anyone in an hour?"_

"Well me and the guys are going to Blue Sails," she informed her knowing that bringing it up was kinda pointless. She loved her best friend but knew she wouldn't come.

"_Well I don't think I'm going to that."_

"Rach ya'll are going to make up, ya'll always do so just call the jackass and let him say sorry," she suggested like that was the easiest thing ever.

"_He isn't going to say sorry Brooke! You and I both know him and know that he isn't going to apologize for shit because he doesn't think he did anything wrong."_

"Rach he was waiting for you to get off and she was hitting on him. You know how Weston is, he is a flirt but it's completely innocent."

"_I don't want to talk about it," Rachel waved her hand, the discussion of her relationship not the topic she wanted to be on. She knew her and Weston were screwed up. Hell they had been dating on and off for about five years now and she figured they would make up but at the moment she just wanted to be mad at him. "When I get off if I can't find anything better to do then I might come but that's only a maybe."_

"If you say so. I'm actually about to head over there now and I would really like my best friend to be there by midnight. I mean who am I going to give my midnight kiss too?" she teased and heard the red head laugh.

"_Well I guess I could show for that. I know you have always secretly wanted me,_" _she joked, banging her feet against the counter she was sitting on. "Ugh shit, Gary is coming. I'll call you later."_

"Alright girl, talk to you later," Brooke said shutting her phone and tossing it into her cup holder.

* * *

Arriving at Blue Sails Brooke wasn't really surprised at the packed parking lot. Blue Sails was a small little bar that everyone seems to know about in the small Tree Hill town. Brooke personally loves the place, a lot more then Latham where she and Rachel work.

However Blue Sails is a little different then Latham, Latham is more of a sports bar that up until eight even child can come into with their families, as Blue Sails is just strict a bar where local drunks show up at eleven and won't leave until three when it closes.

"Brooke, what's up crazy girl?" she is greeted as soon as she walks in, glancing up to see her all time favorite bartender.

"Weston," she skipped over to her brother, leaning over the counter to plant a kiss to his cheek. "What are you doing here? Channing said ya'll were going to do something."

"Yeah we were until Annalise called in saying she was going to be late," he groaned slightly and Brooke makes a sound of disgust from the back of her throat. "Brooke…" he warned knowing his sister and what she was thinking. "Stop."

"I'm sorry but I hate the slut," Brooke flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Why she insists on trying to get with you when she _knows_ you are with Rachel is beyond me."

"She doesn't try to do anything, Rachel just takes everything and tries to dissect it into something it's not," he defended and receives a glare. "I'm not going to fight with you," he slung his white towel over his shoulder.

"Who's fighting?" she played innocent, lacing her fingers together and resting them on the bar. "Should I call Channing and offer to come pick him up?"

"No," Weston shook his head. "I'm hoping to get off in the next thirty minutes or so and going to go pick him up and change. I still plan on doing what we were going to do; it's just going to happen later."

"And what are y'all going to do?" Brooke kinked a brow, a smirk tugging on his thin lips.

"Don't worry about it Sissy," he winked one of his sparkling blue eyes, placing a red drink in front of her.

"What is this?" Brooke eyed it normally not one to drink such a frilly looking drink.

"A drink," Weston shrugged and Brooke's brow rose. "You know this whole talking with your eyebrows is annoying," he informed her and she laughed. "But you will like it, there is vodka, cranberry juice and some other stuff with a strawberry to make it look pretty for you," he teased pinching her cheek.

"So its vodka and cranberry," Brooke pointed out and he chuckled.

"No it's got some more stuff in it but that is the main part and plus you will like it, so drink up," he patted her head.

"Mmm…" she sucked on the straw, the cold liquid sending a small shiver over her. "I like that."

"Thought you might, but I need to start working, wave me over if you want another," he gave her a nod before walking off to finish his shift.

* * *

Returning back to his apartment, well not even his just the place that he was staying in until he finished work, but returning he changed, showered, thanking the shampoo and soap that rid him of the smell of Monica who wore way to much perfume and headed out to meet Brooke. He hadn't talked to her yet, mainly because by the time it rolled around to call he was annoyingly still working.

'_Hey I'm sorry I'm running late, work went longer than I thought it would. Do you still want to meet?_' he sent off real quick before turning his attention back to the road, heading back into the city of the small town.

'_Hey! Who's this?_' his phone buzzed and he frowned a little. How many people does she normally give her number too in the day and suggest meeting up with?

'_Lucas_'

'_Hmm…Lucas…Lucas…Lucas….I don't think I know a Lucas ;)' _he saw, slowly realizing she was just screwing with him.

'_Yeah well my name is Lucas Scott, I have blonde hair and I'm taller than you. We also had coffee earlier and you had a crazy amount of sugar._'

'_Still doesn't ring a bell_' he laughed at her responds.

'_I look like a kid who smells his fingers in class_' he sent back, a smile tugging on his lips.

'_Oh that Lucas! Finger smelling Lucas! Why didn't you say that before? I kinda remember you._'

"You Brooke Davis are adorable," he grinned, texting back real quick.

'_Yeah I still want you around, I'm at Blue Sails. It's right off of Grant Street, about five minutes from the coffee shop._'

"Be there soon crazy girl," he shut his phone and dropping it back into his cup holder.

The drive there wasn't bad, he learned quickly unlike LA that Tree Hill traffic is pretty much none. There seemed to be more people walking around then driving which he found ridiculous being as he was sure it had to below freezing and it was raining earlier, but still people were walking.

"Blue…Sails…" he pulled up in the parking lot, the blue sign glowing at him. The 's' on Sail_s_ flickering on and back off. The bar was old looking, the brick building had three walls from where he could see with full windows and the music filtered out into the parking lot with every time someone pushed open the double doors.

Brooke was inside, he knew that, so climbing out of his rental car, he hit the lock button and quickened his pace to the door when again a mist started to fall. It had rained every day he had been here on and off and it was driving him completely insane.

Sliding his jacket off, he welcomes the warmth of the dim light building, his eyes quickly scanning for the small brunette.

"Where are you?" he wondered, walking over to the bar and sitting down, pulling out his phone to see no message from her.

"Hello," he lifted his head, a girl with jet black hair and blue tips stood in front of him. "Can I get you a drink?" She poured a beer into a glass and sat it on the counter, a younger girl awkwardly taking it while trying to balance two more. "Don't drop it again Millie," she warned before turning her gaze back to Lucas, a small smirk tugging on the corners of her lips.

"Just a beer is fine," he told her, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Be right back with that gorgeous," she spun on her feet over to the glasses.

Yanking out his phone a smile played his lips until realizing it was just a message from his brother.

'_Hey Luke, how things going? Haley said she hadn't talked to you in a few days and you know how she worries. Send a text or something saying you're alive. Oh and Happy New Year.'_

"Ugh," he groaned shutting his phone not in the mood to deal with anyone. Least a plus side to being away and in this small town is that it's almost like the rest of the world has stopped. Other than Jonas annoying the hell out of him he can just relax and enjoy it without all the noise of his life.

"Here you go," the blue tip girl sits his glass down, wiping off the bar where one had spilled over. "You're not from here are you?"

"Umm…no," Lucas brought his beer to his lips, eyes still scanning around for Brooke.

"Yeah," her lips smacked as the sound of gum popped around in her mouth. "I know mostly all the faces here and yours I don't and I wouldn't forget it either," she smirked leaning on the bar, pushing up her already completely exposed cleavage.

"Yeah," Lucas gave a slight nod of listening before glancing up to see the familiar girl coming from the back room. Her hair was completely down now, dropping in a small wave over her shoulders, unlike the completely straight and half pinned back of earlier, her lips are glossed, her eye liner light, she had on a pair of tight jeans that ran into a pair of black boots that hit a little below her knees and a gray off one shoulder top that reached down to below her waist with a tight strap of fabric that clung to her. Her phone was lit up in her hand before she frowned a bit and slid it into her back pocket.

"Hey!" Brooke beamed, Lucas slowly rising from his chair, her moving passed the bar and towards the entrance. Lucas slightly confused and slowly sunk back down into his seat, watching as she races into the arms of some guy. "I thought ya'll weren't going to be here for a little while longer," she placed a hand on her hip, the taller guy sliding his arm across her shoulder. Him laughing and mumbling something Lucas couldn't hear before disappearing towards a corner of the bar by the pool tables.

He should go see her, walk up and say 'hey I'm here' but he doesn't. Instead he just turns back around to the bar and finished off his beer.

* * *

"Brookie why are you frowning?" Channing wiggled a dark brow at her. "Make that frown into a cute smile," he tapped her lips and she jerked back.

"I'm not frowning," she mumbled, sipping on her drink.

"You're slightly frowning," Weston agreed wondering over and leaning on the pool stick. "And I don't get it. I mean I made you a pretty drink, you are hanging out with us and it's New Years!"

"I know and I'm happy," she slapped on a big plastic smile. "Happy, happy, happy."

"That's a little creepy B.B," Channing admitted making Weston laugh.

"Shut up and get me another drink," Brooke sucked that last bit of her red drink and handing the glass that Weston goes to take. "Not you," she pulled back and handed it to Channing.

"What? Why not me? I made the damn thing."

"Yes but I asked Rachel to come and if she shows up to find you talking to Annalise she will get even madder."

"I work with her!" he threw his hands up in the air. "God damn it I'm so tired of that argument, just give me the damn cup," he snatched it before Brooke could say a word and stalking off to the bar.

"They fighting again?" Channing dropped in his chair, running a hand through his shaggy dark hair.

"It's like their favorite thing to do," Brooke rolled her eyes, lifting them to watch Weston and smiling slightly at the blonde sitting at the bar. She thought he just stood her up, that he wasn't going to come at all because he never came up to her or even let her know he was there but there he sat. However that did make her wonder why he hadn't come to her yet or even texting asking if she was there yet.

"What are you smiling at?" Channing leaned in his chair, trying to follow her eyes but only seeing Weston nodding at something Annalise was saying, her hand resting on his arm and knowing Brooke wouldn't be smiling about that.

"My friend is here," she nodded her head to Lucas.

"Isn't that…" Channing studied the guy for a second him looking extremely familiar but shaking his head at the crazy thought. There was no way that was the guy his ex use to watch movies of, they looked similar but he couldn't remember the guy's name and he also knew there would be no way he would be in Tree Hill.

"Isn't that who?"

"No one, I thought I knew him but no," he leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of his beer. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

"I don't know," Brooke bit her bottom lip. "I mean I told him to meet me here and he is here but he hasn't even acknowledged me being here."

"Maybe he doesn't know you are here," Channing suggested.

"Well he hasn't made an effort to text me and ask either. He knew I was going to be here and he knew I would have been here by now. He didn't even text me saying he was here," her angered flared slightly at the thought.

"Well," Channing pondered a thought. "Maybe he did but saw you sitting with two guys and got confused. I mean for all he knows one of us is your boyfriend and he doesn't want to approach that."

"Why would I invite him out if I was bringing a boyfriend?" Brooke asked with a dead tone making Channing chuckle.

"We are guys, we don't think like that. We think pretty girl, laughing with two guys and talking must mean she is with one."

"Well ya'll are stupid," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned back in her chair.

"Well are you going to go talk to him now?"

"No," she crossed her arms. "I'll just watch him and see if he wants to talk to me."

"And you call us stupid," Channing rolled his eyes.

"I don't care," she shrugged, Weston returning and sitting Brooke's drink down.

"So…" Weston set up a new game of pool. "Rach really coming?" he tried to play off not caring but knowing Brooke knew better, of course he cared; he was in love with the girl.

"I don't know maybe. You going to say sorry?"

"Nope," he shook his head, his stubborn side coming through. "I did nothing wrong."

"Ya'll are hopeless," she sucked on the straw, spinning the black plastic in her cup to mix it up a little more, tossing a glance over her shoulder to see Lucas still sitting there, pulling out his phone and it looked to be texting someone and sliding it back in his pocket. She watched her phone, waiting for it to go off and when it didn't she frowned and sunk a little in her chair.

"Ok, I need a refill," Channing stood, not at all missing his little Brookie's frown. "West you want anything?"

"No, I'm still working on mine," Weston said, running white powder on his stick. "But hurry you're up in a sec."

"Yeah, yeah," Channing rolled his eyes, moving towards the bar. "Anna can I have another beer my darling?"

"Just a second baby and I will get you that," she winked, slipping down the bar to drop off a few drinks.

"What's up?" Channing nodded his head at the guy Brooke had pointed out before. He knew that the guy knew Brooke was there, he saw all the times he would turn to look at her, all the times he hit a button on his phone that was now sitting next to him on the bar and all the confused looks he would get when Brooke would be talking to him or Weston. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't a genius but he wasn't stupid.

"Nothing," Lucas barely muttered not really wanting to be friend the guy. He had waited for Brooke to text him, waited for her to come over to him and even tried to catch her eye a few times which he was sure she saw but nothing happened. He wasn't even sure why she asked him to come just to sit away and laugh with some guys but he could have had a beer and boring night in his apartment, least there he didn't have to pay for every beer he drank.

"She's our little sister," Channing rested his arms on the bar, keeping his view straight. "Brooke, she is our little sister."

"I uhh…I don't know what or who you're talking about," Lucas shook his head, taking a sip of his drink and now even more confused.

"I'm talking about you are the person she told me about and she is the person who you keep checking out," he told him, out of the corner of his eye seeing Lucas open his mouth just to close it again. "Now you two can both be stubborn and wait for one of you to inform the other that you are here or you can get up from this bar, walk over and say hello because if I see her look at the phone one more time I'm throwing it at your head and get your attention. You pick," Channing shrugged. "Thanks, put it on West's tab," he winked when he took his beer and headed back over to his table.

* * *

Five minutes, ten minutes, thirty minutes passed and Lucas continued to sip his beer. He wondered if the dark headed guy was the real type to throw something at him to get his attention. He hoped not, that would definitely suck. Plus he could only imagine the attention he would receive from that, he could see the headline now.

'_Luke Scott attacked while taking time away from shooting._'

Then the article would go on to say how some drunken large man was belligerent, loud mouth and when Scott stepped in and asked him to calm down for he was drawing attention and making the crowd uncomfortable the man turned on him. The man enraged took a swing at Scott leaving a nasty mark that had to be played into the new movie.

It was ridiculous how reports would turn something so small and make it into a huge story that never happened. It wouldn't be the first time that happened and it really wouldn't be that big of a shock. It had been awhile since Lucas had seen his name in a tabloid and he knew his publicist wanted a good story that would rebuild the man he _used_ to be, too bad he wasn't so sure who that was anymore.

He still had yet to talk to Brooke which he thought was ridiculous being as he had been their over an hour but he didn't know what to say to her. Her friend hadn't made an approach again to him and now he just felt stupid sitting there. Almost as too much time had passed to approach her. Some red head girl arrived not long ago and she kept sending glares over at the bar but he had yet to figure out if it was at him or someone else, either way it just made him feel even more stupid.

"Alright," he took the last sip of his beer, sitting the glass down and nodding for a refill. Turning over his shoulder he watched as Brooke stood from her spot and walked towards the backroom which he earlier learned hid the bathrooms, this time not at all missing the look she shot him. "Thanks," he nodded at the blue tipped girl and stood up; dropping a pile of cash not even paying attention to if it was enough. Walking away from his seat and in the back hall that the brunette had previously disappeared to, turning the corner to find her standing, a frown slightly on her lips as she stood there leaning against the wall.

"You're kind of a dick," Brooke inspected one of her chipped nails. "I mean if you don't want to hang out with me all you have to do is say no, it's not that hard of a word," she shrugged finally looking up at him.

"I didn't say no," Lucas shuffled his feet down the hall, leaning up against the wall in front of her.

"Yes but you also have been sitting alone at a bar staring at me but not doing anything about it," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you've been watching me?" he kinked a brow, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No," she looked away, nodding at some girl that walked out of the bathroom, her sliding between the small space between Brooke and Lucas and giving Lucas a smile.

"You know," Lucas took a step forward, resting his arm at the right of Brooke's head. "I think we should start this night over," he suggested, scratching his eyebrow with his thumb.

"Well I don't know if I want too," she shrugged, her voice almost like a small child. "I mean I'm now enjoying my time with my friends and my best friend Rachel just got here and maybe I just want to hang out with her."

"Well then maybe I should just cancel that order on another drink and leave," he suggested, her head snapping back to look at him, his mouth just _barely_ hovering over hers. He didn't mean to get that close to her, he really didn't know why he was or why he was standing so damn close but he was and she really wasn't shoving him away.

"Well I mean if you already ordered one I would hate to see it go to waste," she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Then why not us start over," he took a step back. "My name is Lucas Scott and I would very much enjoy you having a drink with me," he offered his hand.

"Brooke Davis," she giggled, slipping her small hand into his larger one. "And I think I would like that. Come on," she moved passed him, not removing her hand from his as they walked back into the dim light bar. "Thanks Mill," Brooke grabbed a beer off the tray the awkward girl Lucas noticed before was walking by. "But it on West tab," she winked.

"Ok," Millie, slid up her glasses and spun back around to grab a new drink.

"Can you just take people's drinks like that?" Lucas questioned as he followed Brooke.

"Yeah, my brother works here so they don't mind so much," she giggled, handing him the drink. "Here you go," she spun back around, again pulling him towards the back corner she and he friends had been sitting at. "Hey guys, this is Lucas, Lucas this is everyone."

"Well hello," Channing leaned on his pool stick. "I'm Channing, nice to meet you," he extended his hand, Lucas awkwardly taking it.

"Yeah you too."

"I'm Rachel," the red head he noticed earlier jumping up. "It's really nice to meet you," she smiled in a way Lucas thought was more of a smirk, before tossing a glance over at some dark haired guy standing at the end of the pool table, a glare clearly on Lucas.

"Rachel," Brooke growled slightly at her friend, knowing the little thing she was doing.

"You are no fun," she rolled her eyes, dropping back into her chair.

"And Lucas this is my brother, Weston," she introduced, Weston offering a small noise of acknowledgment before going back to his game. "Ignore him," she rolled her eyes, dropping down into the chair she had been sitting earlier. "Him and Rachel are dating, well right now maybe off but they will make up soon enough."

"Gotcha," Lucas nodded, slowly sitting down in the chair beside Brooke.

* * *

The night was going alright. Rachel was obviously trying to piss off Weston which was clearly working. Channing seemed like a cool, laid back guy and Lucas found talking to him pretty easy. He actually had learned that Channing just got home from London where he had been studying and Lucas had actually been there a few times so they talked about that for awhile. And other then Weston having yet to speak to him other than a few grunts or mumbled uh huh's he was having fun.

"So Lucas tell me about yourself," Channing lifted his drink for a sip. "You from here?"

"No, I'm actually from here, well not exactly here. I grew up in Charleston but moved when I turned eighteen to California with my brother and sister in law," he explained not really wanting to give away too much of his life. He liked being unknown.

"What are you doing in Tree Hill?" Weston walked over, making sure to stand right behind Rachel's chair. It was the first time he had even addressed Lucas and it really took him a second to realize he was even talking to him.

"Uh…work," he told him, taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you do?"

"Will you stop," Brooke ordered her brother. "God maybe he doesn't want to play twenty questions."

"I asked two Brooke," he pointed out, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Yes and then the next question will be why did you pick that job? How many siblings do you have? Have you ever killed anyone or been convicted of a crime? Why not just get a pen and paper and I'll give you a list of things I want to know," she narrowed her eyes on him right after he did it to her.

"He's protective," Rachel whispered over to Lucas, who looked a little uncomfortable. "It's not just you, he does it a lot."

"Oh ok," he scratched his brow, slightly a nervous habit. He wasn't going to lie, Weston was a big guy, now Lucas was anything but tiny but Weston way bigger than him and if he wanted to Lucas was sure he could break him in half. However he somewhat understood he had a sister who had just turned eighteen so he knew the whole protective role. The last time he went home to visit he found out she had a boyfriend and lost it for about ten seconds. Was pretty sure he asked him every question from his family to has he ever had a speeding ticket, it's what brothers do.

"I need a smoke," Weston shoved his pool stick on the table, the white dust dropping onto the green fabric.

"You don't smoke," Rachel spoke up and Weston just sent her a slight glare before stalking off, Channing following behind. "Ugh, jackass," she grabbed her purse and stormed off to follow him.

"Can we start over again?" Brooke turned back around to Lucas. "You know just rewind this whole thing and instead of inviting you to hang out here I offer to I don't know hang out somewhere nowhere close to here?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

"No," Lucas chuckled, patting his hand on her thigh. "It's fine."

"My life isn't normally this drama filled and Weston isn't normally like that. He is just a little drunk and when he and Rachel aren't in good terms he goes into his grumpy stage of life. Plus Rachel was slightly using you to make him mad."

"Well my night has turned into a fun event," he chuckled. "I've gotten a free drink from the bartender, threatened to get pegged with a phone and now been used? What a New Years," he laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, leaning back against the wall next to her chair and resting her feet on the small bar on Lucas's chair. "You probably think this is all insane."

"No it's actually kinda fun, I mean minus your brother hating me before I even speak. That part does kinda suck," he told her, resting his arm across her knees. Weston hating him really put a damper on everything being as he couldn't really hang out with Brooke if her brother hated him, especially not if she was around him.

"He doesn't hate you he's just drunk," Brooke told him, knowing a sober Weston wouldn't be such a jerk.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Lucas randomly asked.

"People don't normally dance here," Brooke informed him, him jumping up from his chair.

"So…I don't care what other people normally do. I'm sitting here with a very gorgeous girl and I want to dance," he outstretched his hand. "So dance with me."

"Ok," Brooke grinned, slowly sliding her hand into his and moving around the chairs. "You're kinda crazy you know that?" she kinked a brow at him, as he circled his arm around her waist and drew her close.

"Not normally, must just be something random you pull out of me," he held her right hand in his and held it against his chest, them slowly moving to the music.

_Pretty Girl is suffering__  
__while he confesses everything__  
__pretty soon she'll figure out__  
__you can never get him outta your head_

"The music isn't this slow," she rested her head on his chest as they moved. "But I like this dance," she curled her body more into his, his arm around her tightening.

"Me too," he breathed in deep, the scent of strawberries engulfing his senses.

"Lucas!" she squealed when he dipped her without warning.

"Don't worry Pretty Girl," he grinned, pulling her back up. "I'm not going to let ya fall."

"I don't believe you," she curled back into him. "So tell me Lucas Scott," she pulled her head back to look at him. "How are you enjoying your New Years?"

"I would have to say that this is the first New Years I've enjoyed in a long time," he tucked a wavy strand behind her ear, glancing up to see the time on the TV above them, a blonde women talking about the ball that was about to be dropped in thirty seconds.

"Really?" she kinked a brow. "How come I find that very hard to believe?"

"For ones in a long time I'm doing what I want to be doing," his hand slid up to her neck, stroking back and forth over her throat and feeling her swallow hard.

"And what is it you want to be doing?" her eyes peered up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well," he glanced back at the clock, hearing the slow countdown. _Four, three two, _"one," he grinned, "Happy New Years," he smiled, lifting her chin and pulling her lips against his.

* * *

Cracking open his eyes the sunlight from the window burned a little, slamming them back shut, he felt as his rough hand rubbed along something smooth making his eyes pop back open, before relaxing again. She looked so peaceful there, her lips barely partied, parts of her hair draped over her face and her breath even as her body curled in the sheets. She really was gorgeous, almost flawless in a way but he knew that was wrong; no one was flawless.

Stirring some, he felt when her legs stretched out tangling with his, her arms stretching above her head and with an adorable yawn she rolled over in her bed looking at him.

"Hey," a hint of a smile graced her face as she laid looking up at him.

"Hey," he gentle brushed her hair from her face.

"What time is it?" she arched her back to look at her clock, noticing her alarm hadn't gone off yet.

"It's early," his voice staying almost a low whisper as if someone might hear them.

"Oh," Brooke ran a hand through her tangled hair looking at him. He might actually look better this morning then he did before, he seemed more relaxed and at ease and there seemed to be a sparkle in his eyes that had been missing last night. "Good morning," she sucked her bottom lip between her two teeth, blushing slightly at the way he was looking down at her.

"Good morning," he smiled as he gazed down at her. "How is it possible you are better looking in the morning then last night?"

"Lucas…" she knew she was blushing then as she turned her head away.

"I'm serious," he gentle took her chin, turning her to look at him. "You're beautiful," his thumb stroked below her bottom lip. "It seriously makes me hate having to leave this morning," he frowned, seeing the smile drop from her face. "I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago," he admitted, not really to upset he was late but knew he would get bitched about it later, he still had to head home and shower and get his stuff before heading to work.

"Oh," her voice sounding rough as she fidgeted a little uncomfortable under the sheet.

"But I'll call you later," he told her and she slowly nodded. Lucas looking at her a little longer, almost wanting to capture the image in his head before rolling out of her warm bed, pulling on his clothes from the night before.

"Lucas…" Brooke sat up in the bed, holding the sheet close around her.

"Yeah?" he turned around, slinging on his shirt and adjusting the collar.

"Last night…" she trailed off looking down at her messed up bed. "I don't…I don't normally do that," she told him, slowly lifting her gaze up at him. "I don't really _ever_ do that," she admitted, knowing she normally doesn't make it a habit of going to bed with a guy she met just the day before.

"Brooke…" he slipped back onto the bed, threading his hand through her hair and leaning in for a gentle kiss. "I'm going to call you later," he promised, giving her a small smile. "And I definitely plan on taking you out tonight so be prepared."

"Ok," she let out a small laugh, leaning back up and pushing her lips against his, slowly being him back down onto her bed. Her tongue stroking over his bottom lip, sucking it between her lips before slipping her tongue passed his. "Mmm…" she moaned against his lips, his hand slipping under the sheet and rolling over bring her body on top of him. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

"I really wished I didn't," his hand tangled in her hair, his body getting trapped again in the sheets that were around her. "God I wish I didn't," he flipped her back over.

"I understand," she gasped a little when his body started to rub against hers, his knee pushing her knees apart and sliding it back and forth, her cursing the sheet and his pants that where separating them. "Lucas…" his knee moved faster and her body ached for him. "Luke…" she moaned throwing her head back into her pillow as his mouth latched onto her neck. "Oh god Lucas," her hands slide through his unbuttoned shirt and her nails dug into his back, his knee pushing hard and rubbing faster against her.

"Uhh…" she moaned deep within her throat, her hips buckling and body arching into him. "Oh god," she panted, turning her head and kissing along his neck before reaching his lips. "That's never happened to me before," her body tingling still from the feeling. "Not with just someone's knee."

"I'm good like that," he smirked pulling back to look at her and even with him being completely cocky her body and mind almost didn't seem to care at all, or care enough to make up some comeback. "Ok I'll call you later," he gave her one last kiss, sitting up in the bed and putting on his shoes.

Brooke knew she was being stupid, giggling over some guy. She hadn't giggled over a guy since she was in high school but with the glances he kept tossing her as he tied his shoes and put on his belt she couldn't help it, she giggled.

"You know what I think you should do," Lucas said, buttoning up the rest of his shirt.

"No," Brooke shook her head.

"I think you shouldn't get dressed, stay in bed all day and when I get off work I come back over, maybe I'll bring some take out."

"You think that's a good plan huh?" she kinked a brown and he nodded.

"Extremely, a gift to me. Almost saying 'Lucas you have been working so hard, Merry Christmas'," he joked making Brooke laugh.

"Christmas has already passed."

"True but you forgot to get me something so this is your making up for it," he shrugged and again she laughed.

"I'll work on that."

"Good," he leaned back on the bed, giving her a final kiss goodbye. "Bye Pretty Girl."

"Bye Lucas," she grinned, him climbing off the bed and sending her a wink before disappearing out of the room, the sound of her front door shutting and she couldn't even control it anymore, she squealed.

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Lucas dropped his keys in the bowl alongside the front door. He had a good night, a great night. Brooke sparked something in him he thought he lost a long time ago and he really couldn't wait to see her again. Even this morning had been great that he didn't even care about the ten missed calls yelling at him and wondering where he was at. It really seemed like nothing was going to ruin his happy mood that day.

Walking into his kitchen, he started a pot of coffee and dug through his cabinets for something to eat real quick before heading to work. He figured he was already late what was another thirty minutes. Glancing down to see his answering machine blinking red for a new message, he dropped a few chips into his mouth and wiped his greased fingers on his wrinkled jeans. Lucas clicked the play button on the little black machine letting the message fill throughout his empty apartment.

'_Hey babe, I hope you are having a great time! New Years wasn't the same this year without you, I didn't get a midnight kiss. I miss you like crazy and I talked to daddy about everything, I'm so excited. Can't wait to see you, love you Luke!_'

Staring down at the little machine he waited for the feeling of guilt to wash over him, waited for the nagging voice in his head to tell him how wrong he was for what he did. He waited and waited and when it didn't come he reached over to push the little button before walking out of the room, the distant robotic sound playing in the background.

'_Message Deleted.'_

_

* * *

_

**So clearly this is a new story of mine! If y'all like it I will update if no well then I guess me not updating would occur but then the whole story will never get told…and I do kinda have it all planned out…but no one review would mean no one liking and what is the point of writing something no one likes…Now my sister may not be happy and trust me nothing is worse than a moody Loo…well darn I am in a pickle now…thinking…thinking…thinking…Ok so I decided it may just be easier for y'all to review so I don't have to deal with a moody sister yeah? Ok good! Glad it was decided as a group!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was smiling, the Lucas Scott was walking around with a damn smile on his face and even the people he worked with were slightly freaked out. They were almost positive they hadn't seen him smile one time in the months he had been there, well minus when he was filming and even that was fake.

"You're freaking people out Scott," Monica flipped her dark hair back, flashing what she assumed was a sexy smirk, but Lucas really didn't pay much attention. "All this smiling, people don't understand."

"I'm so sorry for smiling," he grumbled, flipping through his script.

Monica was his on screen love interest and his chemistry with her on screen was amazing, it seemed like a hot match being struck and could possible catch the set a flame, but off set he couldn't stand her. She played too much of that sexy vixen and it really didn't strike his interest, she was sexy, had that whole dark mystery thing going but not in the way he liked.

Now Brooke, Brooke had the sexy vixen down pat. Held a mystery to her that when she glided around people wondered what secrets she held and they wanted to be the one to figure it out. But she also held an innocence; a sweet side that he saw regularly and she was the gorgeous take home to mom girl and that he particularly liked. He could see himself taking someone like Brooke home to meet his family; she would be a lot better than the other girls he brought home.

"Look you are doing it again," Monica pointed out, a smile starting to etch on his face.

"Oh I think it's cute," Bevin the chipper blonde dropped beside him.

"Thanks Bev," he flashed her a grin before looking back into his upcoming scene.

Now Bevin he liked, she was one of those people you wanted to hate because she was so _overly_ bubbly but you really couldn't. She was extremely naïve and most of the guys on set had taken a liking to her only because she made things drama free, plus they liked to look out for her since the _'Monica's_' on set would talk to her like an idiot, though she never really caught on to it.

"Why are you happy Scott?" Monica questioned and he just shrugged. "There has to be a reason."

"Maybe he is just happy to be happy," Bevin suggested. "I mean I'm happy all the time."

"That's because you don't understand anything that goes on around you. In your head there are just rabbits and rainbows," she flipped her wrist around. "But whatever, I need to get to hair and makeup, Scott make sure that you have minty fresh breath for later," she jumped from her chair before walking off.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath, turning to see Bevin sitting quietly staring at her fingers. "Bev, don't listen to her."

"I know that everyone thinks I'm dumb but I'm really not, I just like being happy," she turned looking at him. "Is that bad? I mean why would I want to be just a grumpy bitch like her all the time?"

"You wouldn't," he grinned giving her knee a pat. "Don't worry, I bite her lip extra hard for you next scene," he offered and she giggled.

"I like this you," she told him. "Don't listen to Monica."

"You neither," he winked as she stood up, kissing his cheek and skipping off and Lucas going back to his reading, waiting for his next couple scenes to be over so he could leave.

* * *

"This glow you have is annoying," Rachel commented, sitting on the bar and banging her feet.

"What glow?" Brooke corked a brow, digging underneath the counter for a bottle of jack.

"This I have sex every night glow," she waved her hand around, sipping on her drink.

"I don't have a sex every night glow," she rolled her eyes pouring a couple shots and grabbing a beer. "Are my wings up?" she yelled through the small window, getting a grunt in responds from the cook.

"But you do," Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Maybe I'm just happy," Brooke suggested. "Thanks Chase," she called, grabbing the plate he slid forward and balancing it with the drinks. "Be right back," she lifted it all in one hand and gliding around a few tables. "Here you go boys," she slid the plate down.

"Oh thank you Brooke," Ken, an older man showed a chipped tooth grin. "You are a peach," he out stretched and old, wrinkled hand to grab a wing.

"Well I enjoy being your peach as long as ya'll go careful on the shots," she patted his back. "I'm not carrying you out again, got it Pete," she pointed at the old man who chuckled.

"Alright darlin," he stroked his white beard before taking a sip of his beer.

"Good," she patted his back, before going back to behind the counter. "Now what were we talking about?"

"Your sex glow," Rachel reminded her.

"Oh right, my supposed sex glow."

"No supposed sweetie, it's full on sex glow," she repeated and Brooke shook her head.

"I'm happy Rachel, there is a difference."

"Yes you are happy because you are having nonstop sex."

"This conversation is over," Brooke said, pretty sure fighting this battle with Rachel was pointless, since her and Weston were still at odds she decided to focus all her crazy thoughts on Brooke.

"Brookie, you have been with this guy for two weeks and you have been going at it like rabbits since New Years. It quiet disgusting."

"How on earth do you know what Lucas and I do?" her hand flew to her hip and Rachel just tilted her head to the side. "Oh right my _sex glow_," she used finger quotes and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go talk to Weston and leave my relationship alone?"

"Because Weston and I are over," she stated no truth in it what so ever.

"You weren't over New Years when I found a very naked Rachel in my brother's bed," Brooke pointed out and Rachel scuffed.

"A drunken moment of weakness," the red head crossed her arms over her chest. "Meant nothing."

"That's why you have been avoiding him for the past two weeks, because it was nothing?" she creased her brow and her friend again just made a noise of irritation. "Right, I believe you completely."

"Whatever, we aren't talking about me at this moment. We are talking about you and Lucas."

"Why are we talking about us? I don't get the relevance to this conversation what so ever."

"The relevance is that you Brookie are getting involved with a guy you know nothing about and I don't believe so much you are over your last relationship."

"Hey," anger slightly raised in the normally calm girl. "I am over that jackass got it? He has no say in what or who I do it with. And yes maybe I don't know much about Lucas but what I do I like, I like a lot and he makes me happy Rach, why aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized not meaning for what she said to be taken that way. She just worried about her friend and wanted her to be ok. "I just don't want you hurting again; I don't want you to get into deep without knowing what you are doing."

"I don't want you to worry about it ok? Lucas and I are having run right now alright? I don't know what we are or what we are doing but its fun and he is making me laugh and Rachel a guy hasn't made me laugh in so long."

"Just be careful Brooke, I mean the last guy who made you laugh turned out to be the scum of the earth."

"I know Rach," Brooke gives her leg a pat. "I'm going to be careful this time; I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm not going to let myself get into something I'm not sure about."

"Well get sure quick cause lover boy is here," she nodded her head jumping off the counter to get t work. And a smile was already plastered on the brunette's face as she spun around to see him entering the local sports bar.

"Hello handsome," Brooke leaned on the counter as he walked towards her.

"Hey baby," he grinned, lifting her chin for a soft kiss.

"Mmm…you taste like the ocean," she commented, breathing in deep and getting a salt water smell.

"I went for a jog on the beach earlier," he shrugged, sitting down on the stool in front of him.

"Without me?" she pouted and he chuckled.

"I'll take you to the beach this weekend," he promised finding her so adorable.

"Good, but I don't want to jog, I'm lazy."

"And you get exercise other ways," he smirked and she blushed slightly.

"Maybe so."

"So what are you doing tonight, Pretty Girl?" he questioned, flipping through a menu that was in front of him. Which he knew was pointless, he would just get the same thing he had been getting since coming here.

"Nothing planned yet, why? Are you asking me out Lucas Scott?" she kinked a brow with a dimpled smile.

"No," he shrugged, going back to look at the menu. "Just trying to make conversation with the cute bar keep, it gets me free food," he winked making her growl.

"You are such a jerk," she pouted, taking her rug and throwing it at him. "I don't even like you at all."

"Oh I truly believe that," he placed his hand to his heart as she glared at him.

"Here you go, Luke," a plate of food was placed in front of him and he had to stop himself from cringing at the name. Not like it hadn't been a shorten nickname for him since he was little but it didn't change it made him think of other things.

"Thanks Chase," he nodded, grabbing the ketchup.

"Don't give him that!" Brooke jumped, snatching the plate right before Lucas squirted on his ketchup, the red sauce dripping on her hand.

"Nice Brooke," Chase shook his head as she growled at him.

"I don't care; we are not serving him anymore."

"Why?" Chase looked completely confused.

"Because my girl is nuts," Lucas informed him, grabbing a fry from the plate in Brooke's hand and wiping it through the ketchup on her hand. "Mmm…yummy," he wiggled his brow at her and she growled more.

"I am not nuts, he is mean to me," she let Chase know and he chuckled.

"Yeah, have fun with that one, Lucas," he slapped his back before walking back into the kitchen.

"You aren't getting this plate," she took a step back, hearing the distant chatter of Chase telling Rachel what the argument was about.

"I've been a very good boy lately," Lucas told her and Brooke scuffed. "Remember how good I've been making you feel?" he slowly stood, moving around to the end of the counter. Reaching for her free hand and pulling her into him. "Remember how good I made you feel last night?" he nuzzled his face in her neck, brushing his lips along her neck.

"No, I don't," she bit hard on her bottom lip, feeling the all too familiar chill run down her spine.

"Yes you do," he smirked, raking his teeth down her neck, not at all caring about the people around. This time of the day it was normally just the regular retired cops who sit on the other side of the building and if they could even see them it wasn't something they hadn't seen before over the last couple weeks.

"Lucas, I'm working," she reminded him, not wanting him to get her all hot and bothered at work.

"Then services me," he smirked, running his hand lightly up her leg and feeling her body shutter.

"Lucas…"

"Give me my food," he nipped at her earlobe. "Let me get some energy because you know I will need it tonight."

"I hate you," she growled, dropping his plate on the counter.

"I promise to make you change your mind later on," he pushed a kiss to her pouting lips and went back to his seat.

"I hate you know how to do that," she grumbled grabbing a napkin and wiping off her hand. "Think you are just all powerful over my body."

"But you see, I am," he winked and she sent him an evil glare that made him chuckle. "Don't be like that."

"Not talking to you," she spun around to wash off some dishes. "For the next five minutes you Mr. Scott are in a town of no friends."

"Whatever you say," he dipped his fries into his ketchup before shoveling it in his mouth. "Oh look at that," his phone started blasting off through the room. "A friend," he smirked pulling out his phone and pointing at the screen.

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me," he smirked flipping open his phone, hearing the mumble of some colorful words of the girl in front of him. "Hello?" he was still grinning as he answered.

"_Lucas…"_

"Oh…umm…" he tossed a glance at Brooke, slowly standing up. "I'll be right back," he gave her a nod that she returned as he slipped out the front door. "Hey, what's going on?"

"_I need your help, things are tough right now with Alex and I just…I can't handle all this right now."_

"Ok, what's going on?" Lucas asked, not sure what much help he could be in a different state.

"_She has just fallen into some bad groups of friends and she's staying out all night and doesn't tell me where she is going and we are fighting about everything Lucas. Keith keeps telling me that it's her age, that everyone goes through a stage like this but Lucas I'm worried about her."_

"Ok mom, I understand but I don't really know what you need me to do. It's not like we are _that _close anymore,_" _he shrugged knowing that was true. Yes they were close growing up, but once he moved it kinda drifted, they went on with their lives and he hated it but it happened. Of course when he would occasionally visit things seemed to float back to normal but it wasn't like it use to be, they were just different.

"_That's the thing Lucas; I think maybe it's because of that. She was fine until you left, she was our little girl and now I just…she isn't my little girl anymore."_

"Mom she is growing up, she is eighteen now, she isn't going to stay little forever."

"_I know that but I'm worried Lucas. Something is off and I don't know what to do. I was just…I was hoping..." she trailed off._

"Hoping for what?" he questioned, his mother sounding so broken.

"_I just know that you are close to home. I mean not down the street but a few hours and it's her summer you know so I thought maybe she could come visit you."_

"Mom…" his tone quickly giving away he didn't want that happening.

"_Lucas I think it would be good for her, it would be good for both of you."_

"I know and I get that. I understand you want her to get away but mom I'm working all the time. I don't know how much company I could be," he tried to change her mind but knew it was no hope. Once Karen Roe had her mind set on something it was no hope in changing it.

"_Lucas she needs to get away from these people. They aren't good influence on her and I don't know what she is getting into and honestly I don't want to. I just want her to be safe and she's not safe here Lucas. She needs to get away and I can't send her to visit Nathan and Haley because well Haley just had Jamie and on top of that I don't think LA is the place to have her tone it down. I don't ask you for anything anymore Lucas but I am pleading you let her come visit. Not all summer just a couple weeks, a month something. Show her there is more to life then what she is doing," she pleaded afraid of what would happen if she stated with the kids she was around much longer. "Please?"_

"I…" he paused looking into the window seeing Brooke dancing around with one of the old regulars, a huge smile plastered across her face as she threw her head back laughing. "Ok," he agreed, closing his eyes and scratching his brow. "If you can get her to agree and come then I have a place for her."

"_Thank you Lucas," she felt a burst of hope things would get better, that possibly she wouldn't just get things better with her daughter but Lucas too. "We will talk to her and call you when we have arrangements."_

"Alright mom," he gave a nod, the life that popped back into her voice making him realize he couldn't change his mind.

"_I love you Lucas and maybe you could come see us before heading back home?" she asked, knowing she might be pushing her luck with that one. _

"Yeah, I'll try,_" _he told her but knew neither really believed that. "Let me know what's going on with Alex."

"_Alright sweetie, bye," she frowned._

"Bye ma," he hung up running his hand through his hair as he walked back inside of the warm building.

"Better watch out Luke," Chase leaned against the bar. "Brooke might be moving on," he nodded his head back at the girl dancing still with the older man.

"I'm very worried," he let out a fake laugh, sliding up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. "So I'm being replaced," he whispered in her ear, her giggling as Pete released her.

"Pete is a better dancer," she informed him. "Thanks for the dance," she leaned up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his old wrinkled face.

"Anytime darlin'," his southern drawl ringing through as he winked at her and slapped Lucas on the back, moving back towards his table.

"Come here," Lucas spun her around, bringing her close. "I just prefer slow dancing with you."

"I like that too," she grinned, swaying side to side as she rested her head on his chest. "Are you ok?" she asked, feeling him almost tense in her arms.

"Yeah, just a weird phone call from my mom," he shrugged, sliding his hand to her lower back.

"Want to talk about it?" Brooke lifted her head to look at him but he shook his head.

"No, it's no big deal," he shook his head, not at all wanting to discuss it. He knew this was bad; his sister coming to visit couldn't end well at all. Alex knew who he was, knew his life and knew about a certain girl back home, she knew everything and she could completely blow things with Brooke up in his face, and he honestly didn't think he wanted to lose her yet.

* * *

**I can't believe all the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories for just one chapter! Honestly I was going to break it up into two chapters but as I was writing I couldn't really find a place that I wanted to stop at!**

**So I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first one! Honestly when I start down to write I just kinda go with it and however long it ends up is how it goes. So I won't say that all of them will be that long but I'm not saying that they won't be longer in the furture! Sorry if this chapter is short though! I hope you all still enjoy it and please**

**Review!**

**(PS! I know last chapter I said Lily but I changed it, so well its not Lily haha! But hope you still enjoyed! And Hope to get just as much feedback for this chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The blaring noise made him want to punch someone and it seemed no matter how many times he slammed his hand on the snooze button the sound wouldn't stop. Yanking his pillow over his head, he breathed in deep an aroma moving through him and relaxing ever nerve ending in him.

Brooke.

He was completely aware of the fact that her sweet vanilla scent mixed with berries from her shampoo was incasing everything he owned. His clothes smelled of her, his bed, his sheets, himself and he was growing so accustomed to it that it frightened him. He shouldn't be falling for this girl but in the last three weeks of knowing her his life had completely changed.

He was smiling all the time, sleeping better, actually _enjoying _going to work just because he knew as soon as he was done he got to see her. He was almost positive he had gained ten pounds from all the food he ate being as he would leave work and go sit at her bar until she got off but he didn't care because he was running every morning which was something he hadn't done since he was in high school.

She was good for him, to good and sadly he knew he was terrible for her.

"Shit!" he growled jerking up in his bed and slamming his hand once again on the alarm clock beside him, quickly realizing the noise was not coming from the little black device but another one. "Hello?" he pulled his phone to his face and dropped back down in his pillow.

"_Luke!"_ she squealed so loud it made his head hurt and yank the phone away.

"Uh…hey Kate," he ran his hand over his head, not so much in the mood for this conversation.

"_How are you? I miss you so much!"_

"I'm good…you?" he asked, ignoring the fact with the more time away and the more time he spent with Brooke he was slowly starting to feel less and less for the girl on the other line.

"_I'm doing so great. I was talking to daddy yesterday and he was saying that things should be completely ready for next August. Isn't that great? I'm so excited and think everything will be so perfect," she squealed not even letting him comment before going off again. "I was talking to Haley today and think you should call her because she is being super moody. I mean I know she has Jamie but he is like pushing four or something, shouldn't she be over this whole grumpy and bitching stage? You would think all her hormones are back in check."_

"I'm sure she is just exhausted Kate. She has an _eleven month_ year old and a full time job, along with trying to run that record company with Peyton. I mean I doubt you would be that chipper if you did all she did."

"_Luke, I have spent many hours on a beach in freezing cold water, in the winter in a bikini," her hand planted on her hip._

"Yeah your right, exact same as taking care of a child," he rolled his eyes, pulling the sheet over his head.

"_Exactly. We all have a tough time but we don't get bitchy with other people."_

"I'll call her later," he settled, not wanting to get in an argument. Haley had been his best friend since he was young and Kate and her always bumped heads. Personally Nathan and he couldn't understand why they hated each other right off the bat but they did and their relationship really hadn't gotten better over the years.

"_Great!"_ she perked back up and went on into detail about things he wasn't in the mood to be listening too and after a while just tuned her out and started to dose back off.

* * *

"Weston?" Brooke looked surprised to see her brother at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to explain to me what is wrong with that friend of yours," he stormed into her apartment completely enraged. "I mean we sleep together on New Years yet the last few weeks she has been completely ignoring me like I have some sorta disease which I would like to say if I _happened_ to have one she would have caught by now."

"Ok, one gross," Brooke held her finger up shooting the door. "And second West, Rachel is completely in love with you but just needs you to prove your feelings for her."

"Prove my feelings for her?" his temper flared and eyes darkened. "I proposed to her damn it and I need to show that _I _care!"

"What?" Brooke's eyes widened with shock. "You proposed?"

"Yes!" he threw his hands up. "I bet she left that little detail out when she informed you I was off _cheating!_"

"She never said you were cheating. Just that Annalise was hitting on you," she told him, still getting over the thought of her brother actually proposing and her not knowing.

"Annalise flirts and hits on everyone! Damn she did it to Lucas last weekend and no one gave him shit," he pointed out. "All Rachel did was use Anna to push me away. She got completely freaked out when I asked which is nuts being as we have been together for five goddamn years!"

"What she say when you asked?"

"She completely freaked out, saying no, no what are you doing? Then I get down on my damn knee, pour my heart out to this girl, which you know I _never_ do," he told her and Brooke agreed, her brother never being one to speak of his feelings. Normally he just assumed you knew how he felt and she was floored when she heard him tell Rachel the first time. "And she pulls me up, tells me she needs to think and then _takes_ the ring! She doesn't even let me keep it, just takes it and as soon as one little problem rises she takes it as her out and runs."

"Rachel loves you," she told him feeling really bad for the broken look of her brother. And also making a quick connection to why Rachel was so against ever talking about them. Brooke had tried to bring it up tons of times over the last few weeks but she just dismissed it and turned the subject back to Brooke and Lucas. "She does, you and I both know that but she does have issues, major commitment issues and you gave her a _huge_ commitment."

"Well then she should know that this little game I'm over. If she doesn't want to be with me fine, whatever," he tossed his hands to his side. "But I want all my shit back, I want her to get all her shit out of my place because seeing it every day is making me want to burn it and I want _my_ ring back. So next time you talk to that best friend of your tell her that," he ordered, pushing passed her towards the door.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because I'm not talking to her obviously," he told her like she was dumb. "But I will see you tonight night for family dinner, love you have a good day," he kissed her head and walked out slamming the door.

"Oh no I'm great, thanks for asking," she rolled her eyes, walking back into her room and shower.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Brooke slipped her earring in her ear as she walked to the door. "Goodness, don't break my door," she turned the handle pulling open old worn out door and quickly getting greeted by a pair of lips and some very strong arms. "Hello," she mumbled against his lips

"Hey," he growled against her lips, sliding his hands down her body and pulling her body hard into his.

"Lucas!" she squealed as he spun her into her living room. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he lied yanking on the buttons of his shirt and slamming his mouth back into hers. "I've just missed you so much today," he told her honestly, but leaving out how after his call with Kate he was reminded of how much time he had left with her before he lost her for good. Wanting to spend every moment he could with the brunette in his arms.

"I missed you too but," she agreed, trying to get out her sentence before his tongue wiggled into her mouth. "Luke…" she giggled pulling away and slamming her hand to his mouth. "What?" she looked at him concerned when his face completely dropped.

"You called me Luke," he told her, she tilting her head to the side a little lost. "I like it when you call me Lucas, I don't really like Luke."

"Ok _Lucas_," she exaggerated his name making him smile a little. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok," he gave her a sweet kiss. "It's just I've been working all day and only got to talk to you like twice."

"I know I'm sorry. The bar was crazy and every time you called I just barely missed it, just to call back and miss you," she pouted and guilt washed through him.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl, I was in meetings all day," he felt the hate shot through him for lying to her. However he was working all day just not really in meetings.

"We had an exciting game of phone tag," she giggled sliding her arms around his neck, playing with the small hairs.

"And I missed you like crazy," he gave her a kiss. "So let's go makeup," he wiggled his brow, sliding her closer against him and walking her towards the bedroom.

"Lucas, we weren't in a fight," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Right," he paused a second thinking. "Well I was completely irritated for you not answering when I called."

"Seriously?" she pulled back, crinkling her nose at him confused.

"Well… no not really. I actually wasn't mad at all but you know what they say about makeup sex," he wiggled his brow and she giggled giving him a kiss.

"We can't," she told him and his lip pushed out. "Aw sweetie I'm sorry," she kissed his pouting lip. "But I'm about to leave, I have a family dinner."

"Family?" he looked at her, running his eyes over her. Her dressed in a white sundress that hit just above her knees, a black leather jacket and a pair of fuzzy socks which meant one thing, she was going to wear her black boots that made her legs look amazing. "Baby you look hot."

"Well thank you," she gave him a kiss with a grin. "But ones a month dear old family gets us together and has dinner from hell."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Well mother hates dear old dad who hates her back and is sleeping with his secretary who so kindly is around all the time and mother is sleeping with my dad's brother who is there _every _dinner. However it gets interesting because dad spends the entire time laying into Weston about his career and why he isn't doing anything."

"So it's exciting," he joked and she laughed.

"It's frustrating," she frowned wishing everyone just got along. "Normally I have Rachel to kinda entertain me but her and West aren't talking so she isn't coming."

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back. "Wish there was something I could do to help that."

"Yeah…" Brooke chewed her bottom lip and her eyes light up. "You could come with me," she suggested and his face scrunched up.

"Brooke….I don't know."

"Please?" her small hands came up to her face. "Please, please, please. I will be the happiest person ever!"

"I know but you just gave me such a great lead up about how great this time is," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I promise to have sex with you in the bathroom," she offered and his face lit up.

"Bathroom, huh?"

"Yes," she grinned, hook, line, sinker.

"I could be up for that."

"Yes, but you have to come and you have to promise to be my normally touchy boyfriend because it will drive my parents crazy but they are too _proper_ to say anything," she ordered, a questionable look on his face.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated and her eyes widened.

"What? Boyfriend, I didn't say that," she shook her head dismissing it and walking over to get her bag. "I mean why would I say that, we never even discussed that. That would be a weird word to say."

"Brooke," he laughed grabbing her hand and spinning her to look at him.

"We don't have to label anything Lucas, I mean we are just having fun right? People having fun don't label because they are like anti label. So unless the label is _fun_friend there shouldn't be a label."

"You want a label don't you?" he grinned, drawing her close.

"No…" she shook her head. "I wouldn't want to label this and you run, I don't want you running."

"Hmm…" he glanced down at his feet inspecting the ground for a moment before looking back at her. "I seem to be standing pretty firm in this spot; feet aren't even itching to run."

"I know but still I mean we said this was fun and it is fun but…." She breathed out loud. "But I want a label. I mean I'm a girl who wouldn't want to label something when she was crazy about the boy."

"You're crazy about me huh?" he arched a brow and she blushed.

"God why do you keep letting me talk?" she groaned slamming her head into his chest. "Can you just leave and come back in and we pretend this entire conversation didn't happen?"

"Which part because the bathroom sex I really don't want you changing on," he teased and heard her laugh pulling back to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess."

"You are not a mess," he chuckled brushing her hair back. "Your beautiful," he kissed the corner of her mouth. "Amazing," kissed down her jaw. "Smell amazing," he breathed in deep, feeling her body shutter as his hand ran up her side, scrunching up her dress on her hip. "So damn sexy," he nipped the skin behind her ear and heard her giggle. "And my girl."

"Your girl?" she grinned and he pulled up looking at her.

"Yes," he kissed her lips and she smiled more. "My _perfect_ girl."

"Ok, you may get lucky before we go to dinner," she gripped his collar and pulled him on the couch.

* * *

"This is going to suck," Brooke groaned, shaking her wrist so the bracelets slide down.

"It's going to be fine," Lucas rubbed her back and she made a noise of disgust from inside her throat. "Pretty Girl, I promise it won't be that bad, and if it is you have me," he placed his hands on her shoulders and she pouted. "It's going to be fine," he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Your mouth is so relaxing," she let out a sigh against his mouth pulling back.

"I know, I was kind enough to let it _relax_ you earlier," he smirked, sliding his hands to her hips and pulling her closer.

"Yeah you did," she giggled, tingling all over just thinking about it before slipping her arms around his neck. "Mmm…" she hummed against his mouth, parting her lips for his tongue to slip inside, squealing when he gave her backside a squeeze.

"Ahem…" a voice clears and Brooke flies back, stumbling slightly on her heel and thanking the heavens Lucas caught her.

"Mother," she awkwardly cleared her throat. "Hello," she forced a smile that Lucas had never seen and he felt her hand shaking as he held it.

"Brooklyn," her eyes ran over her daughter, a judgmental expression as she turned to look Lucas, him himself feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Uh…Lucas," Brooke told her quickly. "Mom this is Lucas Scott my boyfriend, Lucas this is Victoria, my mother."

"Mrs. Davis, nice to meet you," he extended a hand that she looked at like it held some disease.

"Mmhmm…" her eyes scanned once against over him, Lucas slowly retracting his hand and awkwardly running it over his pant leg. "You're late, dinner is about to start," she spun on her high heels, them clicking against the hardwood floors.

"Friendly," Lucas mumbled and Brooke sighed dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Kill me, please," she begged and he chuckled.

"Come on Pretty Girl," he tugged her to the door, kissing the top of her head. "We will get through it."

"Yeah but if I kick you under the table, fake a heartache and drop to the ground got it?" Brooke pleaded and he laughed.

"Alright beautiful, sounds like a plan," they walked into the large home, down a couple steps and into a large dining room that made Lucas feel a chill.

"Oh thank god," Weston sprung from his seat, ignoring whatever his father was saying and moving over to his sister. "You took long enough," he engulfed her into a hug. "Victoria caught Richard with the maid, again, night from hell table for three," he mumbled not her ear and Brooke groaned.

"Fantastic."

"Hey, Lucas," Weston held out his hand, that Lucas shook. After their first meeting they started to get along a lot better, a sober Weston was always easier to be around.

"Hey man," Lucas slapped his hand to his back.

"You told him about the kicking and dropping thing?" Weston whispered over and Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, I told him."

"Wait, that was serious?" Lucas looked at them confused and Brooke and Weston shared a look before laughing.

"Normally Rachel fakes a scene and storms out, Weston growls and follows and then I follow to _check_ on her," Brooke explained with air quotes.

"But Rachel is no longer involved in our lives so you get to take the role of crazy lover," Weston slapped his shoulder going back to his seat.

"No longer involved?" Lucas whispered to Brooke and she rolled her eyes.

"They will be fine, soon. I just need to talk to her," Brooke explained, making a note to make that talk sooner than later because when those two were apart their moods drove everyone insane.

"Brooklyn, sit, dinner is about to be served," her father ordered and she growled, taking Lucas's hand. Pulling him into the room Lucas seeing an older man with dark hair and a few strands of gray sitting at the head of the table, in a button up suit shirt and tie, his suit jacket discarded on the back of his chair and Weston by his side.

"Dad," Brooke's hand tightened. "This is my boyfriend Lucas Scott," she smiled at the title, she liked that. "Lucas this is my dad Richard," she introduced.

"Hello sir," Lucas outstretched his hand, Richard seeming a tad friendlier then her mother taking it with a smile.

"Lucas, nice of you to join us," he rose from his chair a little to give his hand a firm shake before dropping back down.

"Thank you for having me," Lucas pulled out Brooke's chair, her taking a seat and Lucas sitting beside her.

"Weston," Victoria reentered the room, taking a seat at the other end. "Is Rachel not joining us tonight or like usual is she running late?" she wondered, never that much a fan of the girl her son brought around, unlike her husband who clearly enjoyed the girls company.

"Thank you," Weston nodded at Maria as she placed his food in front of him, along with the rest of the table. "No, she had work tonight," he lied, reaching across the table ignoring his sister's smile.

She knew if they were _really_ over he would have just said they broke up and not cared again. He's done that with his past girlfriends plus she knew he would then receive points from the family. However if he expected Rachel to come back then he wouldn't say they were done to start a Gatina bashing from their mom just for the girl to return next week and again get into a fight.

"Oh what a shame," Richard cut into his meat. "So Lucas," he took a bit, lifting his head to look at the blonde. "Where are you from?"

"Oh uh, I'm originally from Charleston," he told him, Brooke's hand sliding onto his leg seeming to relax him.

"Charleston, huh? I have some business partners in Charleston," Richard said, taking another bite, Lucas hoping that part of the conversation would drop. He hated talking about his family because people would quickly connect him to Dan and once that connection was made then a lot of others were.

"Lucas what does your family do?" Victoria questioned, Weston groaning knowing where this conversation was going. With the next answer Lucas gave was going to make it or break it with his mother. She did the same thing with Rachel and all of his past relationship as with Brooke's. She was all about family and their reputation and social status and it drove them all nuts.

"Well, uhh," he gripped Brooke's hand when hers tightened on his leg and sent a glare towards her mother. "My mom owns herself a café and my stepfather is a mechanic."

"Hmm…" she pondered that, cutting into her food and falling silent.

"What does your father do?" Richard wondered and Brooke dropped her fork on her plate making a loud clatter.

"Brooklyn be careful," her mother ordered making her growl.

"I'm sorry but do we have to ask Lucas every question about himself within the first ten minutes of damn dinner!" she snapped, Weston biting back a laugh at his sister's outburst.

"Brooke…" Lucas took her hand. "It's ok," he gave a smile, making her mother gurgle in disgust. "My father and I aren't close; it's very rare we spend time together. My stepfather, Keith is my real father," he explained, choosing not to explain Keith being his Uncle and also the father of his sister because it would just add more confusion and judgment.

"Hmm…" Victoria again did her hum that made Brooke's skin crawl.

"I'm thinking about asking Rachel to marry me," Weston blurted out, his mother's spoon dropping again the room making the noise.

"Mother," Brooke placed her hand on the table. "Be careful," she teased, Lucas hiding a snicker behind his glass, Brooke throwing a thank you glance at her brother. He was always good at that, he always came to save her when she needed it and she was thanking everything about they were now more into discussing that life decision then grilling Lucas.

* * *

Dinner was progressing well. Questions and comments had run out and slowly the family fell into silence with the occasional comments of their father, their mother still irritated by Weston's announcement and Weston grinning at that decision, wishing he would have said that soon. It was fun irritating his parents and other then his father giving his girlfriend-well ex- glances he didn't care for her being around always made their dinners that much more entertaining.

"Scott," Richard sat up in his chair, everyone's head lifting to look at him. "Are you Dan Scott's boy?" he questioned, knowing he had a partner in Charleston with two children, both boys.

"Uh…" Lucas's heart raced, his eyes widening slightly. "Yeah," he told him slowly, glancing nervously at Brooke who was watching her father curiously.

"Dan Scott," Victoria let the name sink it.

"Yes, you remember. We went down to Charleston a few years back to sign the Cooper's account. That was a big account for us," he nodded at Lucas, giving him almost a thank you glance, as if Lucas somehow helped with that.

"Oh right, I very nice man," she agreed, Lucas resisting the urge to scream he was the furthest from a good man. "Wait…Isn't his son married?"

"What?" Brooke and Weston's head snapped over to look at Lucas.

"That's my brother," he rushed to say. "Nathan, he is married and has a son named Jamie."

"No," Victoria turned to look at him. "He said both his son's had just married and moved to California," she told him, his heart racing faster in his chest as he glanced at Brooke staring at him, with a look he didn't like at all.

"I was married," he said slowly, Brooke's head snapping to stare at her plate. "But divorced a little over five years ago," he confessed, Brooke yanking her hand away from him and placing it back in her lap.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she slapped her napkin on the table and sliding her chair back moving from the room.

"Brooke…" he frowned, copying her move and chasing after her.

"Hmm…" again Victoria hummed. "Guess she didn't know," she shrugged, going back to finish her meal, if it was possible looks could kill her son would have just destroyed her.

* * *

"Brooke…" Lucas knocked on the door to the room she had locked herself away in. "Pretty Girl please open up, let me explain," he begged resting his head against the door. "I know I should have said something but it's been years, god she is already remarried," he pointed out.

"You still should have told me," she snapped at him and he frowned. "I mean my mother of all people informing me the boy I'm falling in love with is married!" she threw her hands up, slamming her head back against the mirror.

"I'm not married," he slammed his hand on the door. "Please, please just open the door, please Pretty Girl," he begged almost picturing the look on her face wondering on that decision. "I'm falling in love with you too," he admitted, wondering if that would mean anything to her, suddenly hearing the small click of the lock, opening the door to find her sitting on the on the counter, tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh Pretty Girl," he took her face in his hands and knocked the tears. "Don't be upset."

"Do you still love her?" she questioned and he shook his head quickly, not even having to think about that one. "Then why wouldn't you tell me about her if you have no more feelings."

"Brooke we were young, so young and we thought it was something more than it was," he told her. "I can't tell you that I don't care for her because she is _still_ a great friend of mine, but it wasn't more than just being young and stupid. It lasted about three years but after three months we realized we were stupid and made a mistake."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that Lucas?"

"Because it's not something I'm exactly proud off. Plus when would have been a good time for that? And what do I even say? Peyton and I really don't like announcing to everyone that we stupidly married just because everyone around us had."

"I'm not everyone Lucas," Brooke pointed out and he agreed.

"I know, I know you're not. But believe me when I say there is no feelings for her Brooke, hell I can give you her number right now and you can call her if you want," he suggested, hoping she wouldn't do that but really not caring anymore if she did. He was going to find a way to fix everything so he could be with her, he just wasn't sure how yet.

"Do you have a picture of her?" she questioned, him looking at her confused.

"A picture?"

"Yes, I want to see her," she told him.

"I uh," he pulled his phone out nervously, hoping this wasn't some test he was about to fail. "Yeah," he flipped through some photos on his phone before landing on one from Jamie's birthday. He wasn't turning one for another month but when Haley found out Lucas would be out of town she freaked and threw it the weekend before he left, saying he had to be there. "Here," he flipped it around, revealing a picture of Nathan and Haley holding Jamie as Peyton stood beside them with a cake. "That's Haley, Nathan, baby Jamie-"

"He is so cute!" Brooke cooed making him smile, least she was acting happier.

"And that is Peyton," he pointed at the dirty blonde, watching Brooke study her.

"She is pretty," she admitted, finding her very pretty which isn't that surprising because Lucas is attractive.

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal, clicking the button and landing on another picture, one that seemed to relax Brooke more. "And that is Jake, her husband."

"He is cute," Brooke smiled. "Is that their baby?" she pointed to a little girl.

"No, that's Jake's little girl but if you look closely, and promise to never _ever_ repeat this to her, you can see a little baby bump in her stomach," he explained, Brooke pulling the phone closer to her face.

"There is a baby in there," she grinned turning to look at him and he nodded.

"Yeah and just you in here," he placed her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Brooke, I just…there really isn't an excuse. When I knew we were getting serious I should have told you."

"You should have," she agreed, resting her thumb on his shoulder and ran her finger over his collar bone. "Lucas I was engaged once," she admitted, staring straight at his shirt, figuring if he was honest she should be. "It didn't last long, only a few months but we were. I figured you told me I should tell you," she shrugged.

"Do you still see him?" he questioned knowing he couldn't be upset, he could be the furthest from upset.

"Sometimes," she admitted, giving a one armed shrug. "He will come into the bar occasionally but just to annoy me. I don't care about him anymore, nothing what so ever but just so you know."

"He ever bothers you while I'm there and I'll take care of it," he suggested and she laughed a little.

"My feelings for you scare the hell out of me," she confessed. "I haven't felt this way in a real long time and I don't…I don't know what to do about it."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, even if the idea makes me extremely happy and I want it, falling for me might not be all that great. I mean I'm not that great," he admitted, looking down and playing with the hem of her dress.

"I think you're great," she lifted her head when he started shaking his head. "I want to fall for you Lucas but only if you are feeling something for me."

"Brooke I'm having way to strong of feelings for you," he looked her right in the eye knowing that it was wrong, his feelings weren't ok at all but he couldn't help it. He was crazy about her, he wanted _her_.

"Then I'm ok with feeling everything," she shrugged, leaning her forehead against hers and giving him a kiss. Keeping her forehead against his as she closed her eyes breathing, feeling so comfortable and relaxed with him around her. "You know you aren't getting bathroom sex right?" she teased and he laughed.

"Yeah, I assumed when you ran out that might happen," he pushed her hair back. "But Brooke know that you are without a doubt the _only_ girl I have feelings for," he told her, seeing something of confusion flicker over her before smiling.

"Good," she grinned, tipping her head up and brushing her lips against his. Him making a note in the back of his mind to figure everything out and soon before everyone got in too deep.

* * *

_**Hey loves! Hope ya'll are all doing good! Been a little longer to update then I wanted but here is the update! Today is my baby brother's birthday! He is at school right now and I'll try to update another story before he gets home but I don't know and once he is home I'm on complete Sissy duty! But hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas stood nervously at the airport. He bounced around so much on his feet that the bottom of them was starting to hurt and he cracked his knuckles so much they were turning numb. He was nervous, beyond nervous and he was so petrified that everything was about to be blown out of the water.

"Luke!" he glanced up from the ground to see the almost mirror of his mother. Her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders, that big smile that was _always_ plastered on her face and that light in her eyes he always wished he kept. She looked good, she looked happy and he really wasn't sure why his mother was so worried about her.

"Lex," he grinned, walking through the sea of people to reach his little sister, quickly engulfing her into a hug. "How are you?" he squeezed her tight, never realizing how much he had actually missed her until now.

"I'm doing alright, what about you? How are things going?" she pulled back knocking her hair from her face.

"Um…they're going," he let out a chuckle, reaching down to lift her carryon bag. "But we are going to need to talk about some things."

"Lucas, I just got here can we not go into a lecture of whatever mom said?" she begged really wanting to maybe have one night's sleep before getting into all the _wrong_ doings she had been putting her family through.

"No, it's not that," he shook his head at his little sister. "I mean we are going to talk about that I guess at some point but there are things I need to tell you. Things that are really important."

"Lucas, are you ok?" Alex freaked never seeing her older brother so serious.

"Why don't we get your bags and then maybe go get some coffee?" he suggested really not wanting to get into it in the middle of the airport, especially when he isn't sure how his sister might react.

"Ok," she agreed, suddenly very worried about the boy beside her.

* * *

"He was married!" Rachel freaked for about the millionth time since Brooke let her in on that information.

"Rach will just you chill," Brooke rolled her eyes. She was already trying to relax into the idea of the boy she was falling for being married, she didn't want her friend to repeat it over and over again.

"Brooke, he was married and lied to you about it," her hands slapped down onto Brooke's counter not understanding why her friend wasn't more bothered by this.

"He didn't lie to me Rachel," she shook her head. "I never ones asked was he married so look no lie."

"Brooke…"

"Rachel look he was married and now he isn't, I was engaged and now I'm not. It's a past and we all have one and I'm not going to completely destroy him for it."

"Being engaged is a little different then actually being married. I mean what do you even know about this guy Brooke?"

"I know he has a brother who is some big basketball star or something and he has a mother he loves and an Uncle who is the only man he has ever looked up too. And I know he has a sister in law who is without a doubt been his best friend since he was about five and he has the cutest nephew I've ever seen in my _entire_ life," she said thinking with all the personal things he has shared, the fact he didn't tell her he was married, something that all night he apologized for and went into detail about she wasn't going to hate him. "I do know him Rach," she defended her relationship.

"He has a brother who plays ball?"

"Yes," Brooke rolled her eyes not getting that was all she took from that.

"Let me see your computer," Rachel slid beside her, and grabbing her laptop.

"Oh no problem, I was done," Brooke flipped her hands up.

"Oh shut up," the red head brought up the search engine. "What is his brother's name?"

"Nathan," Brooke leaned over confused to what she was doing.

"Scott?" she asked and Brooke nodded. "Ok," she went to Google and typed in his brother's name.

"Rachel what are you doing?"

"If his brother is some basketball player nine times out of ten he will be able to Google, find his bio and find out about his family," she clicked on the top link of Nathan Scott.

"Rachel stop, we aren't going to do a background check to see if he was honest about who his brother was," she groaned, sinking back into her seat.

"I'm not seeing that Brooke, but tell me you aren't a little curious?" she asked and Brooke just grumbled something that Rachel took as a go ahead. "Ok, Nathan Scott, son of Deb and Dan Scott," she cut a look over at Brooke. "I thought his parents were Keith and Karen?"

"Nathan is his half brother, Karen and Dan had Lucas in high school and then Deb and Dan had Nathan a year later in college."

"Busy man," she scrolled down, Brooke nodding in agreement. "Well he is married to Haley James- Scott," she looked over to get a confirmation of knowing that from Brooke. "He has one son and a brother, Lucas Scott."

"Told you," Brooke gave a cocky smile at the fact to she knew all this. Rachel's eyes squinting at the screen as she read a passage confused. "What?"

"It says Lucas Scott, none more as Luke Scott is a famous young actor from Charleston. At eighteen he stared in his first minor role in a small television series."

"What?" Brooke grabbed the screen and turning it to face her. "Though still young he is in looks to be on a start of a great career. He has starred in romantic teen dramas and a remake horror film."

"Here," Rachel spun it back to face her. "Let's just Google him," she typed into the computer way to many links popping up. "Luke Scott recently broke up with on and off again girlfriend model Kate Jones. Scott thrown out of club, Scott arrested for possible driving under the influence, Cops called to Scott and Jones bad blow up outside of restaurant. Scott-"

"Will you stop?" Brooke asked trying to process it all. "I don't want to hear all this."

"Scott trying to rebuild career," Rachel leaned back in her chair scrolling down to the most recent article on him. "Rumors Scott is trying to gain back his old image in the public eye. It hasn't been confirmed but it's been said that Scott is in the process of filming new TV pilot. Though details and location are still unknown it is rumored to be in the south and that is staring many unknown stars," she continued to read, looking up to see her friend looking confused and lost beside her. "Brooke…"

"I knew he was here on business," she mumbled, picking at a chipped toe nail, making a note to go get them redone.

"Brooke he lied."

"He didn't lie Rachel, I've never really asked him what he did," she defended. "Maybe he just doesn't want me knowing because he wants me to treat him like a person. Not like some stupid bubbly tart into what he does."

"Brooke why do you defend everything he does?" Rachel let out a harsh laugh wondering where he strong confident best friend was who didn't take crap from anyone. "Why Brooke? Why are you so quick to just let him get away with all of this," she waved her hand at the screen.

"Rachel," she groaned, spinning on the stool and away from everything staring back at her.

"Brooke clearly he is a liar, he really hasn't told you the truth in anything he's been doing. Any other guy you would have kicked to the curb but not him, not some guy you've said was just a fun time! What is so damn special about Lucas Scott anyway?"

"Just leave it alone Rachel…" Brooke grumbled, dumping the rest of her coffee into the sink.

"God the guy must just give one hell of an orgasm because other then that I couldn't possibly see a good reason to keep him around. Maybe I should give it a try if he is _that _good. I mean-"

"I falling in love with him Rachel!" she spun around to face her shocked looking friend. "Is that not an enough reason to just let it go? Because in the last few weeks I've been the happiest I've ever been and because I am falling so fast for him that him not being here anymore is scaring the life out of me."

"Brooke…" she looked down at the computer shaking her head. "You don't even know him."

"Yes I do," her voice cracked. "I may not know he was some big actor person or that he was previously married but I do know him. I know the way he makes me feel and the way he looks at me and I know when I'm with him that it's _him_. When we are together I know we are truly together and Rachel I am so falling for that guy."

"I don't want you getting hurt Brooke," Rachel sighed really not wanting that for her friend.

"You can't protect me Rachel. It's no one's job to protect me and honestly I don't want you looking out for me. Yes ok I'm letting maybe too many things slide and maybe I might be heading down a mistake but Rachel I'm not going to completely turn my back on him for this, not until I talk to him first."

"I think trusting him is a big mistake Brooke."

"Yeah…well it's my mistake to make," she grabbed her stuff from the counter and headed towards the front door. "And you know maybe you should fix your relationship instead of fixating so much on mine. Because what you're doing Rachel _is_ most _definitely _a mistake," she said, before opening the front door and walking out.

* * *

"Lucas you know you're engaged right?" Alex asked trying to process everything her brother just told her.

"Yes Alex I know this but it's not something I want," he repeated. "I did that because my agent thought it would look good to be in a stable relationship."

"Nothing about you and Kate are stable," she mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"I know but it was supposed to look good. I only agreed to it because I wanted to fix everything. I never thought I would meet someone Alex but I did and now I can't imagine not knowing her."

"All this is giving me a headache," she admitted, rubbing her temples finding this all hard to understand.

"I know and I'm not asking you to agree with this, I understand if you don't. All I'm saying is that Brooke is important to me and that I need you to play along. Brooke is completely innocent in all of this and I don't want her hurting until I figure it out."

"Lucas I don't think any of this is a good idea. I'm afraid it won't turn out how you want," she told him honestly, seeing all the troubles circling around in his head.

"I'm falling for her Lex, I mean hard and fast and I will figure it all out but I just need to know you will help me here. God I will give you anything you want if you please, please don't tell Brooke. Please help me."

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If you need me I'm here and I will help but Luke," she reached over touching his hand. "Someone is going to get hurt in this. I mean really hurt. We aren't kids anymore; we can't be playing these games."

"Brooke's not a game to me," he told her, a small smile gracing his face at the image of the girl. "She is honest and sweet and has the most amazing heart and she cares about me Alex. And not you know Lucas Scott star of blah blah whatever, she cares about _me_. She doesn't see the perks to being with me she just sees the real me and for some reason it's enough for her."

"I like the real you," she gave his hand a squeeze, really wondering where the _real_ Lucas had disappeared to. She hadn't seen him in years and honestly didn't think she would see him again. "And if this girl brings that out of you then I will play along. When I meet her I won't say anything."

"Thank you Alex," he let out such a sigh of relief at that. "Now come on," he stood up tossing some money on the table and outstretching his hand. "Let's go show you my new apartment."

"Yeah," she clapped excited skipping out of her chair and taking his hand. So excited to be spending at least some of her summer with him.

* * *

So many things were racing through the brunette's mind as she walked through the streets of Tree Hill. She could lie to her best friend and say it didn't bother her, say she would let him explain but in her mind she knew she was losing trust in him. She had been in the relationship of lies and she didn't think she had that with him.

She had almost fully convinced herself that he lied about what he did because he didn't want her knowing. She herself could only imagine what it would be like in the spot light he was in and maybe he really didn't want Brooke treating him like that. Maybe he wanted her to know _him_ and not being blinded by his fame however she wouldn't do that. He had to know that. He had to trust she was in it for him and not what he was or what he did. And if he didn't know what she was going to make him realize it.

Turning the corner and down the sidewalk a gleam of a smile perked on her face when noticing the blonde walking out of the small diner they sometimes frequented, grabbing the phone from her pocket and dialing his number with a smile. Greatly loving when she saw him reach for his phone from his pocket and looking at the screen with a smile before answering.

"_Hello Pretty Girl." _

"Hey Broody Boy, what-" and her words caught in her throat when she saw some dark haired girl walking out of the diner, giving a playful slap to Lucas's cheek as she skipped down the step to the sidewalk.

"_What you say?" _ She watched him pinch the girl's side making her yelp and jump away from him.

"Are you still at work?" she asked, knowing he ran out of her bed early the morning claiming he had work.

"_Work?"_

"Yeah you said this morning you had work," she felt the pressure building in her eyes as she watched Lucas freeze on the sidewalk and the girl take his keys and skip over to his car, with a big smile on her face.

"_Oh…" _he trailed off a moment and her heart sunk.

"I umm…have to go," she rushed to say really not wanting to hear him lie to her.

"_Brooke are you ok?_"

"Yeah but work is calling on the other line. I'll talk to you later…"

"_Ok, well I would like to meet for dinner or something. Maybe I can come by."_

"I'll let you know because Gary is probably calling to tell me to come in. But I'll let you know, bye," she slammed her phone shut, looking up to see him staring at his phone confused. Suddenly one more lie adding to his pile, however _this _one being harder to ignore and understand.

* * *

_Thank you my loves for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy!_

_However also wanted to say I know normally my stories are longer but I never planned on this one being as many chapters as my others. I just wanted to explain that so ya'll didn't think it was all being rushed or something!_

_But let me know what you think! You know I love hearing it!_

_Review :) _


	5. Chapter 5

"So what am I supposed to say?" Alex asked as she followed her brother down the sidewalk.

"Nothing," Lucas repeated for about the millionth time. "I mean you can talk about Nate and Haley and Jamie. Dabble in mentions of mom and dad and even Peyton but nothing else. She can't go knowing about what I do or you know…Kate"

"I just don't get it," Alex ran her hand through her hair confused. "I mean what kinda bubble does this girl; this town live in if they don't even recognize you?"

"I don't know honestly," he admitted. "I think some do but are almost too polite to say anything. I mean they stare and whisper and girls giggle but I don't know about Brooke. Her friend I think noticed me the first time we met but he left last week for some family thing but he was always cool. Never really said anything but with Brooke…I don't know."

"Maybe she just thinks it's almost too surreal to be true," Alex suggested. "Like no one like you would come around this place and if they did they wouldn't approach her."

"Yeah or the fact I'm more in the tabloids now then actually working," he pointed out and Alex chewed her lip not wanting to be the one to actually state that. "And Brooke doesn't keep up with that stuff. I'm telling you Lex this place is almost like on pause from the rest of the world. Kinda why I like it so much," he shrugged and she nodded.

"So," she did a smile skip on the sidewalk. "No work talk, no Kate talk. Everything else is fair game. But Luke," she placed her hand on his arm to stop him from walking. "Are you sure this girl is worth all this?"

"Yes," he answered without having to think. "Alex you spend two minutes around her and you will understand. I want her in my life and I think… I think maybe I can work it all out so I don't look like some douche bag to the public and that maybe after it's all said and I sit and talk to Brooke she will hear it all out. She will understand."

"And if she doesn't?" Alex questioned the one thing she was sure _had_ to run through her brother's head. "I hate to say it Lucas but she could get really hurt, she may not want to sit down and listen to it."

"No," he paused on the sidewalk to think. "No she will," he nodded, clearly not so sure. "I mean…she has too."

"Why? Why does she have too?"

"There is this thing Brooke always says. She says it about her brother and best friend but it's this line that I laughed at but I do agree with."

"Which is what?"

"She says two people meant to be always find their way in the end," he repeated the line he has heard countless times from the brunette. "And I at first thought it was just stupid and not at all true but when I'm with her…I don't know Lex. I've never gotten this feeling about someone before."

"That makes me nervous," she told him. "I love you Luke, you're my brother and I don't want you getting hurt but I don't know if this will go the way you want. You need to be ready for it if it doesn't."

"It's going to end right Lex. I have this figured out, I understand what could happen but why would there be some power or whatever the hell people say that causes two people to fall for each other and make me feel this feeling if it's not supposed to be right? Why would the world of fate even let me meet this girl if I'm not supposed to be with her?"

"Oh boy," Alex ran her hand through her hair. "You got it bad Luke, I mean _real_ bad," she told him something she was sure he already knew. She never saw her brother so crazy about a girl before, he wasn't even this crazy about Peyton before and he married her.

"She is perfect Alex, and you know I don't use that word often but she is I swear to god perfect."

"Ok," she tucked her hair back. "If you are so sure she is so right I will walk in and play my part but I'm just worried you might get hurt."

"I won't, stop worrying," he placed his hand on her back and pushed her forward. "Now come on I want you to meet her."

* * *

"Brooke you scrub that counter to much and you will work a hole in it," Chase teased as he cleaned off a table.

"Well maybe it would make the damn thing look better," she growled scrubbing and spraying it with the cleanser. How people made such a mess was beyond her. She couldn't seem to understand how hard it was to keep their damn drink in their damn glass.

"You ok?" Chase looked at her concerned not at all liking how tense the girl looked. Normally she was pretty mellow, hell the last few weeks she has been extremely mellow and chipper. This was the first time in a long time he ever saw her snippy.

"Fine," she lied, snatching some glasses of the bar and dropping them into the sink. "Just hate working on my day off."

"I'm sorry," he apologized and she nodded leaning against the bar. "Oh he-" he went to great the blonde entering the bar but he held his finger to his lips to silence him. Lucas slowly walking up behind the girl with her back to him.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he slid his arms around her waist and drew her close. "I've missed you today," he whispered kissing her cheek and she cringed.

"I'm at work," she took his arms from around her and pushed them to his side.

"No one's here," he pointed out glancing around the bar to find it empty. Normally they have an early crowd that leaves about two then it doesn't pick back up against until about five or six. Plenty of downtime.

"And I'm still at work," she shoved away from him and towards the door that lead to the break room. "I don't have time to screw around. I don't come to your work and bother you so don't come to mine," she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her.

"Well she's a real peach," Alex slid down on the chair beside her brother who sent her a glare. "Kidding."

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked really confused.

"I don't know man. She's been like that all day today," Chase told him really not getting her mood. "Maybe it's her monthly gift or something."

"You know that's so typical guy talk," Alex slapped her hand on the bar, not at all knowing who this guy was but it annoying her. "Does it ever register to you men we can be pissed just to be pissed? Maybe we are having a bad day that has nothing to do with our_ periods_," she said watching them cringe.

"I don't think that's it," Lucas shook his head very aware of when Brooke is…well…unable to…do things. He experienced that moment about two weeks back and it was the longest five days of his life. "But it's something. Excuse me," he moved around the chairs to follow Brooke.

"Hello," Alex flashed a smile at the cute boy beside her. "Alex, Lucas's sister."

"Chase."

* * *

"Brooke…" he pushed open the door to find her at her locker.

"You can't be in here," she ran her fingers under her eyes to fix her smeared make up.

"Seriously?" he let out a bitter laugh walking over to her.

"Lucas…" she pulled in a weak breath as he pushed her up against the metal lockers.

"We literally _fucked_ right here three days ago," he reminded her like she somehow forgot. "But now…" he grabbed her chin turning her to face him when her face dropped to beside her. "But now I can't be in here? Now I can't touch you because you have work? I call bullshit."

"And I'm calling you on yours," she hissed shoving him back from her.

"What does that mean?" he looked at her confused, never seeing such a look of hate in her eyes.

"It means that you are a liar and a _cheater _and I never want you touching me again," she said through clutched teeth and sees the look that runs over him.

"What?" his heart raced not understanding. Not knowing how she knew that. "Brooke look I can explain…" he rushed to tell her hating the look of disgust on her face.

"Explain?" she lets out a dry laugh. "There is nothing to explain Lucas! You have done nothing but lie to me from the moment we met!"

"I have not lied to you Brooke. I mean…I never…" he ran a loss of words to say. He couldn't say he hadn't lied because he _had_ lied and saying that would just add one more lie. He wanted to say he hadn't lied about anything he couldn't explain but he could tell she really didn't care. She looked more as if the site of him made her ill.

"I thought you cared about me," her voice cracked looking at him. Not understanding why the first guy in the longest time she started to care about was just like the rest. It seemed so unfair to her. "I thought I meant something to you!"

"You do mean something to me!" he yelled back at her. "God Brooke if you let me explain I can get you to understand this," he repeated. "I know it seems messy but we can get through it. I want to be with you Brooke, I just want you," he told her wanting so bad to comfort her when the tears started to form. "Brooke…" he moved over to her, taking her face in his hands. "All I want is you," he told her and she let out a whimper.

"Lucas?" the door cracked open to reveal the same dark haired girl from yesterday that Brooke saw. "Hey sorry to interrupt but-"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke let out a harsh laugh shoving Lucas away. "You want me but you bring her here! Bring her where I work?"

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused to what she was talking about.

"Did you just want to ripe me apart a little more? Maybe hope I would play nice bartender and pretend I don't have a damn clue who you are?"

"Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"You want me to fix a nice little drink for your _slut_," she threw her hand towards the door.

"Hey!" Alex felt offended crossing her arms. "I'm not _that_ much of a slut," she muttered more to herself.

"And pretend you haven't been spending the last month and a half fucking me!"

"Gross," Alex cringed thinking about her brother doing that.

"Brooke…" Lucas took a calm step towards her, suddenly everything clicking in him. "Pretty Girl just breathe, so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Lucas!" she screamed knocking his hands away from her. "And I told you I don't want you touching me!"

"Ok I won't touch you," he held up his hands in defense. "But will you just listen to me…"

"No because you are just going to lie to me again!"

"I'm telling you Luke, a real keeper here," Alex teased and Lucas once again sent her a glare that quickly silenced her.

"Luke?" Brooke lets out a harsh laugh. "I get snapped at for calling you Luke but with her it's ok? Guess it should make since being as you don't want to upset your slut. Be a shame if she didn't fill your ever need right?"

"Actually, if I'm the girlfriend that makes you the slut," Alex corrected and Brooke's eyes hardened.

"Alex, that's enough just get out of here."

"No _Alex,_" Brooke spit her name out like it was poison. "You stay, I'm leaving," she snatched her coat and shoved passed him towards the door.

"My sister!" Lucas screamed grabbing Brooke's arm.

"What?" Brooke yelled back, jerking her arm.

"Alex, my sister. She's my sister," he told her and saw how the hate an anger filling turned to humiliation and something blank he couldn't read.

"Sister?" her voice quivered and he nodded.

"I told you she was coming to visit, well she's visiting," he let out a dry laugh tossing his hand up and Brooke's flew to her mouth.

"Hi," Alex gave a wave when she turned to look at her. "I didn't mean the slut thing. I mean yes that is kinda the definition, well I think more mistress but that's not the point. The point is I don't think you're a slut. Unless you are and if so that is totally cool."

"Alex…" Lucas growled giving his sister a warning glance.

"What? I'm just letting her know I have no judgment what so ever," Alex waved her hands in front of her with a smile.

"You're Lucas's sister," Brooke mumbled, feeling her heart race in her chest.

"Yup, for a full eighteen years now," she smiled reaching out her hand. "We haven't met officially but I'm Alex, the non slut who is definitely not doing anything with Lucas, very weird, and very gross," she told her with a hint of humor.

"Brooke…" she mumbled almost numbly shaking the hand in front of her.

"Alex, just go…go wait outside please," Lucas asked really needing time to talk to Brooke alone.

"Ok, but I was just letting you know that Chase, super cute by the way, said that some of the regulars came in and they won't let him make their drinks."

"You know how to make shit, just fake it," Lucas waved at her.

"Oo yay!" she clapped her hands excited those skills would finally come in handy and skipping out of the back room.

"Brooke…" he placed his hands on her shoulders feeling her tremble. "Pretty Girl…"

"I'm so sorry," she spun around to face him, never so embarrassed in her life. "I didn't mean to say that to her. I didn't… I mean Lucas I just called your sister a slut and told you her we have been sleeping together."

"Alex knows I'm not a virgin and sadly I know that's not the first time she's been called that," he let out a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Lucas I called her a slut! I yelled at you and your sister and oh my god," her hand flew to her mouth ones again. "I can _never_ talk to her again."

"Oh Brooke stop," he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "It was a mistake, a very easy mistake to make."

"I just saw you two together," she told him. "Yesterday while on the phone I saw you with her and I just thought… I thought you were with her," she admitted knowing everything else she found out about him weighed in on that decision.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "She's just my sister Brooke," he brushed her hair back. "My quirky, a little inappropriate sister, who I've spent the entire day talking to about _you _and has been pretty excited to meet you."

"I can't meet her Lucas! My god I just called her a slut to her face!"

"And she understands," he told her knowing Alex wouldn't hold that against her. Except he did get a little taste of what it would be like if Brooke did find out the truth. Alex was more than right, he needed to find out a way to figure things out and hope she never found the truth about Kate. "Look I bet an hour from now we will be laughing about this."

"I don't think there will be any laughing about this," Brooke sent him a glare not at all finding the humor in any of this.

"Just go talk to her Brooke, you might be surprised," he held out his hand hoping she took it.

"O-ok," she caved, sliding her hand into his and he let out a sigh of relieve. "But Lucas," she spun around to face him before walking out the door. "I'm sorry, I… I overreacted. I didn't mean what I said to you."

"It's ok," he brushed her hair from her face and dropped his head down to give her a sweet kiss. "But I did miss you yesterday and most of today. Even if you spent the day hating me."

"I don't think I could ever hate you Lucas," she told him honestly. "That's what scares me," she let out a dry laugh.

"I know," he leaned in kissing her again. "Trust me I do," he whispered against her lips before adding more pressure with his. Her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks and pulling him closer, kissing him always being something she never tired of. "Now come on," he pulled away taking her hands in his. "I have someone I want you to meet," he tugged her out the door. Finding his sister behind the counter laughing with an old regular as Chase stood beside her with an annoyed look. "She showing you up?"

"Take her back home. She is acting like she is so great," Chase scuffed and Alex flashed him a big smile.

"And here you go," Alex flipped a bottle in her hand before pouring it into a glass and handing it over. "Enjoy," she winked as he smiled laying down a tip and walking back to his table.

"I have a college degree you know," Chase informed her and she just kept her cocky smirk.

"And yours still just a busboy."

"Take her home Lucas," Chase ordered, walking passed them, both he and Brooke seeing his smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"He is so cute," Alex grinned and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No boys," he ordered. "Especially Chase, you would corrupt the poor boy," he teased very aware of his sister's ways.

"I'm an innocent little flower," she gave her innocent smile that he rolled his eyes at.

"Yeah Brooke tells Weston that all the time and I know for a fact it isn't true," he smirked and Brooke just buried herself more behind him blushing.

"All little sisters are amazingly innocent," Alex told him. "And only certain boys know how untrue that really is," she smirked and groaned. "Right Brooke?"

"Yeah," Brooke tilted her head from around her boyfriend's shoulder. "Alex I just wanted to say how truly sorry I am. What I said was so out of line."

"Oh no it wasn't," she flipped her hand at her. "If I thought my boyfriend had brought some other girl to where I worked calling her a slut would be the nicest thing I would have done," she told her honestly knowing she would have pulled ever hair out of her head.

"It was still rude. I just assumed and it was so wrong. So, so wrong," she repeated and Alex shrugged.

"Oh it's fine, now we have a fun running joke," Alex again flashed her a signature smile that seemed to really realize Brooke.

"How about I make it up to you?" Brooke said resting her head on Lucas's arm. "There is a little party going on at the beach tonight and how about I take you? I assume you like parties?"

"I love parties!" Alex grinned at the idea. "Will you bring the cute busboy?"

"If you would like I could ask Chase," Brooke laughed at that. Alex she was sure could swallow Chase whole and completely destroy the poor guy and she was pretty sure he would completely enjoy it.

"Awesome!" she clapped her hands. "I like her Lukie, she's a hot slut," she winked skipping from around the bar and Brooke blushed. "Chase! Come show me how to make a drink," Alex whined pushing open the kitchen door.

"Take her home Lucas!" they heard before the door swung shut.

"I like her," Brooke admitted looking up at him. "She's cute and sweet and like a mini Rachel."

"Which clearly shows why I'm concerned?" Lucas teased and Brooke laughed sliding her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "Brooke…" he dropped his head to her shoulder and giving it a kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered feeling so guilty. "I don't… I don't want to hurt you."

"I know," she leaned up on her toes kissing him.

"And you do mean _so_ much to me," he told her hating she questioned it earlier. "The happiest I've been in a very long time has been since I've come here and met you."

"I know what you mean. I haven't been this happy in so long and I think that's why I got so upset. Because Lucas I'm not lying when I say I'm falling for you. I want to be honest with you, I want you to know things about me and I want to know that you feel the same," she told him wishing he would tell her the truth about the things she _actually _knew.

"I know," he smiled dropping his head down to give her a tender kiss. "Now come on," he tugged her towards the kitchen. "Let's go save poor Chase from my crazy sister."

"Ok," she nodded, hating he missed the disappointment in her voice and hating that he still had not at all opened up to her in the ways she had hoped.

* * *

_So I promised Laurie an update on this story so I delivered! I hope you enjoy it girl! I had wanted to put it up sooner but me and the little brother went out and stayed out a lot longer then I planned! We didn't get home until almost seven and then had dinner and then I sat down and finally finished this chapter! Hope you liked it!_

_I want to think everyone so far for the reviews because they still make me smile and I would love to hear your feedback!_

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Shut up!" she groaned flipping on her couch, the pounding on her front door making her want to scream. "Don't you think after one knock someone hears you? Why continue to pound?" she snapped already pissed at whoever was on the other side of the door. "Weston?"

"We are going to talk," he shoved passed her into the small apartment. "You aren't going to run, you aren't going to avoid me you are going to damn talk to me," he spun to face her, determination written all over him.

"Fine," she slammed the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he let out a dry laugh, running a hand through his hair. "I want you to talk to me damn it!" he snapped, throwing his hands to the side annoyed. "I want you to get me to understand what the hell the matter with you is!"

"Nothing is the matter with me," she remained calm. "You cheated on me, I ended us. We probably would have ended sooner or later anyway."

"I did _not_ cheat on your Rachel," his jaw clutched together as he pointed a finger at her. "You can run that bullshit line to everyone else but not me because we both know I didn't."

"Well…not yet anyway," she shrugged, pushing passed him and into her kitchen. Needing space between them because she couldn't handle him being that close.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all you do is flirt with that damn slut," she hissed and he pulled back to look at her. "You spend _hours_ at a time alone with her and you close with her so what? You give it a month? Two? Before she finally gets what she wants and you sleep with her? I am not going to sit around and wait for that to happen!"

"Are you kidding me?" he looked at her not getting at all why she would think that. "Is that really what you think?" he took a step towards her and she jerked her head away from looking at him. "Why? What have I ever done to make you think I would cheat on you? To make you not trust me."

"It…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, refusing to cry. "It will happen," she whispered feeling her body tremble.

"Rachel…" he gripped her chin and turned her to face him. "It would never happen. You think I would ask you to marry me if for a second I wasn't sure that I loved _you_. Only you."

"No…" she shook her head. "That's not true. You don't love me."

"God Rach…" he slid his hand up to rest on her face and have her look at him. "I do love you. I love you so much that I'm dying here," he slammed his hand into his chest feeling it shake. "Why…god why won't you let me love you?"

"Because I don't love myself," she looked up with her eyes glassing over. "I honestly hate myself so why on earth would you love me? Why would you even want me?"

"Shit Rachel," Weston lifted her chin to crash his mouth so hard into hers she would have fallen back if his hands weren't locked onto her. "Why don't you see how amazing you are?" he slid his arms around her waist and lifted her in his arms, her legs quickly locking around his waist. "Why don't you see that I can't be without you?" he pulled back to look at her, his heart racing in his chest as his breath raced in and out of him. "I am without a doubt the most fucked up person out there. If anyone could question why is should be me. Do you not know I question how I got you every day?"

"Weston…" she looked down shaking her head.

"No, it's true!" he threaded his fingers through her hair. "Since I met you I knew I was going to marry you because I was a selfish bastard and wasn't going to let anyone else have you. I may not be the ideal choice for you or have my shit together at all but I do know I'm not going to let you go," he locked eyes on hers and a tear tumbled down. "I am going to be selfish as hell and do what I want because I want you."

"I want you too," her bottom lip trembled looking at him. "All I want is you Weston I just don't want to hurt you. I mean all we do is fight and break up, why would you want to marry that? What for us to be good a month, break up and then return? That's nuts."

"We always return," he shrugged, pushing her hair back from her eyes. "No matter what Rachel you always come back to me and that's good enough for me."

"I love you…" her voice cracked looking at him, knowing he was right. Hell he was always right she was just scared. She was so petrified she was going to do something and lose him. So afraid they would just break each other so much they would end up apart and hurting. She loved him, she did but it scared her, loving someone as much as she loved him scared the life out of her.

"Oh god baby I love you too…" he brought his mouth back to hers. Stumbling his way around the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom, her resting perfectly in his arms as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

"So you've been doing it long?" Alex leaned closer to the boy beside her with a grin.

"Lucas…" Chase growled wrapping his arms around his knees pouting. "Tell her to go away."

"Alex…" Lucas warned his arms around Brooke as she rested her back against his chest. "Leave him alone."

"I'm just messing with him Luke," she rolled her eyes. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact he can't make a good drink!"

"It's a good thing you're cute," Chase glared at her. "Otherwise I would just…"

"Just what huh?" she kinked a brow and he again growled.

"I don't know but I would do it," he mumbled and Brooke laughed.

She was having fun. After she apologized about a million times to Alex for the way she acted, then to Lucas for the way she acted and even to Chase for being a little bitchy to him and now she is having fun. Alex was cute she would admit. She was very outspoken and playful and extremely laid back and honestly the completely opposite then Lucas. Lucas was the definition of a brooder and Alex was without a doubt the most bubbly person she ever met. Way more then even her and she was extremely bubbly and cheery. But she liked Alex and she was pretty positive she wasn't the only one.

"OK," Chase stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Me?" Alex looked at him and he nodded. "Yeah," she chewed her bottom lip taking his hand as she stood. "We umm…we will be back in a bit," she grinned over at her brother and his…well she assumed girlfriend but wasn't sure she could. She liked Brooke, saw why Lucas liked her and honestly liked her a hell of a lot more the she ever liked Kate.

"Be careful," Lucas went into brother mood and Brooke giggled snuggling close to him. Brothers were so adorable, sometimes annoying but adorable.

"Always," she winked, grabbing Chase's hand and tugging him down the dark beach.

"I worry for that boy," Lucas mumbled slipping his arms around Brooke shaking his head.

"Oh I think Chase can handle himself," she waved her hand at the thought. "But right now I don't want to focus on them," she flipped around in his arms.

"What do you want to focus on huh?" he kinked a brow, running his hands down her back.

"On how I could possibly," she leaned down kissing the side of his neck, "get you to," she switched to the other side, a smirk growing, "join me in the water," she bit down on his neck making him chuckle.

"I thought you hated cold? I feel the water would be cold."

"That's why I have you to keep me warm," she took her hands and shrugged off the light sweater she had worn. "So please Boyfriend?" she poked out her bottom lip. "Please go into the water with me?"

"Yes," he caved knowing she uses that _'Boyfriend' _and child like look he couldn't say no. She had him so wrapped her finger he was sure she could get him to do just about anything.

"Yay!" she clapped excited, jumping up and reaching for his hand.

"Shit…" he cursed, his phone going off right before he slipped his hand into her slim one. "I'm sorry Pretty Girl I have to get this," he looked down at the name flashing across the screen. "Go ahead and I will join you in just a second ok?"

"Hurry Broody, wouldn't want to have to keep myself warm," she winked, spinning on her feet and skipping towards the water. Her white sun dress blowing in the warm summer air.

"Hello?" he answered keeping his eyes on the brunette beauty as her toe reach the water.

"_Luke it's me."_

"Please tell me you have some news that will make my life perfect?" he begged, Brooke stepping her feet into the water and the white dress skim across it.

"_Lucas I told you it might be tough. I've tried to think of something but not much will make you look good. We want a stable you, you breaking up with Kate __this__close to wedding that is supposed to be the wedding of the year won't do that._"

"Ron, I don't need you telling me things I don't already know. I know I will look bad but I don't want to do it," he repeated for about the millionth time. When he agreed to marry Kate it was to make himself look better. However Kate's dad is one of the most powerful people around and Lucas knew screwing over his precious little girl would screw him over terribly. "I pay you to figure this stuff out."

"_I do what I can Lucas but you do things too. You knew what would happen when you got into this relationship. You knew the rules._"

"I know this Ron!" he snapped, watching as Brooke spun around in the water to face him, her white dress spreading out more and more in the water the deeper she got.

"Broody!" she called, wiggling her finger at him with that playful smirk that drove him crazy. "I'm lonely."

"I'm coming!" he yelled back running his hand through his hair. "Ron I just need you to tell me that there is some way I get come out of this looking good. Come out without Stephen completely destroying my career."

"_I can't promise you that Luke."_

"Figure it out Ron," he growled. "If you can't then I will just find someone else too," he slammed his phone shut throwing it on the towel beside him. "Fuck!" he cursed wanting so bad to slam his fist into something, something to release the anger building in him. How did he do this? How did he let himself become this person and have this life? He hated himself.

"Luke…" his head snapped up to the girl in the water waiting for him. Slowly lifting himself from the sand and moving towards her. "It's not that cold," she chewed her bottom lip as he rolled up his pants legs a little and stepped in. "Further in Boyfriend," she smirked and he chuckled walking in until it hit about his waist and stood in front of her.

"My pants are wet," he mumbled and she giggled, sliding her arms up around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she leaned in kissing him. "But you look so cute," she nipped his bottom lip making him grunt. "I love you…" she whispered pulling back just far enough for her nose to graze over his. "I love you Lucas…" she repeated, feeling her heart race in her chest as she looked at him.

"Brooke…" he closed his eyes leaning his head against hers.

"I shouldn't have said that…" she tried to keep her breathing calm and not freak out by his reaction. "I'm sorry I…I didn't mean too. Can we ignore it?"

"No, Brooke. No I don't want to ignore it," he shook his head. "I just…"

"What?" she pulled back to look at him. "I mean you said you were falling for me too. I thought…I thought that you were falling too."

"I'm not a good person Brooke," he frowned. "I mean there are so many things about me. Things I want you knowing but I'm almost afraid with you knowing and I just…"

"Luke…" she held her finger to his lips to silence him. "I know…" she whispered and he looked at her confused. "Anything about your life you don't think I know…I do and I understand."

"You understand?" his blonde brows knit together and she nods.

"Yeah," she ran her finger tips over the hair above his ears smiling. "I don't love you because of who you are Lucas. I don't really care if you shovel horse shit at a circus."

"That I promise I don't do," he chuckled and she laughed a little.

"I know but even so I don't care. All I care about is you and the way you make me feel and what you make me feel Lucas is love," she shrugged and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I love you Luke…"

"I…" he tilted his head to the side looking at her. The water rushing over them and the moon light catching her in such a light his heart tightens in his chest. "I love you too…" he smiled and she let out a long sigh. "God Brooke I love you so much," he crashed his mouth into hers loving her grin. "And I will explain everything…" he mumbled against her mouth and she nodded. "Anything you want to know we will talk and I will be honest."

"You tell me what you want to tell me," she broke the kiss looking at him. "If you want to keep that part of your life separate from us," she waved her hand to the side and he nodded. "Then keep it separate and I get it," she promised understanding. "I just want this Lucas, the one who makes me smile and happy and still get those stupid butterflies every time he is around me."

"I give you butterflies?" he questioned and she giggled blushing a little. "God Brooke," he brushed a piece of hair from sticking to her forehead. "Where were you three years ago?"

"Right here," she shrugged. "Always been right here Broody," she told him leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you," he repeated and she giggled. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he ran kisses all over her face between each time and she giggled more.

"Luke…" she covered his mouth with her small hand. "I love you too," she grinned leaning down to give him a proper kiss.

* * *

"How long you known Brooke?" Alex asked as she sat on the beach beside Chase, keeping her eyes on her brother in the water.

"Oh I don't know…" Chase wiggled his feet in to the sand. "About six years I guess."

"She's a really cool girl," she commented and Chase nodded. "Seems to really care about Lucas."

"Oh yeah," Chase agreed quickly. "I'm almost positive Lucas has become a permanent fixture at the bar," he chuckled slightly. "They are really into each other. Not a doubt in my mind they really care for one another."

"Yeah," she scratched her jaw watching them. "That's why I'm worried," she frowned shaking her head. The distant laughter of the couple making her extremely worried.

* * *

_Review_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm…I love you," the red head whispered as she rested her chin on her boyfriend's chest.

"I love you too," he chuckled brushing her hair back when she leaned down to kiss his chest. "I'm also exhausted," he stretched his arms above his head feeling his back pop.

"We've been in bed all weekend," she reminded him like he somehow forgot.

"And I haven't slept but maybe two hours," he pointed out and she giggled breaking into a deep blush.

"Sorry…"

"Mmm…I'm not," he grinned rolling her over on her back with a big grin. "We had catching up to do," he shrugged and she smiled running her hand through his dark hair.

"Can you ask me again?" she kinked a brow with almost a pleading look.

"Ask what?" he questioned, Rachel leaning over and pulling her bottom drawer open and pulling out her ring, well his but hers. "Oh…" he held it between his finger and thumb looking at it again. "Ask that, huh?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, looking at the gorgeous ring he picked out. It looking like her in every way, not to flashy not to small, just…perfect. "My answer will be right this time…" she whispered. "I won't screw up this time…"

"Do I have to get down on my knee again?" he questioned and she shook her head no quickly. "Do I have to embarrassingly pour my heart out again and have you shake your head a lot?"

"No…" her heart pounded in her chest. "You don't have to do any of that…"

"Ok…" he adjusted on the bed, Rachel sitting up and clinging the sheet close to her chest. "Rachel Gatina," he studied the ring in his hand. "You're insane," he stated and she grinned a little. "Honestly drive me up the damn wall and half the time make me want to punch it," he told her and she sucked her bottom lip slowly nodding. "But I love you," he looked up at her with a grin. "I love you so much baby and I'm going to ask again…I'm asking one more time and will never ask again so don't mess up this time," he teased and she laughed. "But will you _please-_"

"Yes!" she blurted out quickly nodding. "Yes I will."

"How did you even know what I was going to say? I could have been asking you to please make me breakfast…" he teased and she frowned.

"Weston be nice to me," she pleaded sticking out her bottom lip. "I want to marry you," she held out her slim hand in front of her. "Please, I messed up but I know now. I want to be with you forever," she blinked a few times and a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Baby," he chuckled leaning up and knocking her tears away. "Don't cry, I'm just messing with you," he took her hand in his. "I love you Rachel, I love you in a way I've never loved anyone and I want you to know I want to marry you," he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger it looking perfect. "Don't ever take that off again alright?" he teased but still serious in his statement.

"Never," she beamed at the ring on her finger, trying it on about a million times since she took it from him. "I want to keep it on forever and be with you forever," she flipped him over and straddled his waist. "Touch you forever," she smirked, running her hand down his chest. "Kiss you," she dropped her mouth to his low stomach and trailed her kisses upward. "Have you make love to me," she gripped her hand through his hair and rocked her hips into his, feeling his _want _quickly react to her. "I love you," she moaned when he gripped her hips and slowly slid into her.

"I love you too…" he groaned gripping tighter on her hips as she rolled back and forth on top of him. "And I want to marry you right away," he slammed his head back into the pillow as she rocked her hips faster.

"Mhmm…" she sucked her bottom lip before crashing her lips back into his. "Uh…Weston…" her nails dug into his shoulder as she moved, her completely ok with spending her life with this boy if every morning started like this.

* * *

"You are wrong," Brooke shook her head as she stole a fry from his plate. "You're always wrong…"

"No you just think you are always right," he scuffed taking a fry of his own. "But not this time. This time you Brooke Davis are wrong," he waved a fry at her and she giggled snapping it into her mouth. "That was mine," he pouted and she giggled more.

"I thought I was yours," she frowned and he rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"You are mine," he spun in his chair and placed a hand on her hip. "But that was my fry," he grinned resting his head against hers.

"I'm sorry, it was just so good," she trapped her tongue between her teeth making him smile. He loved the sweet little innocent acts she did, made him just that much crazier about her.

"I bet," he tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her mouth down to meet his. "You are lucky we are at work right now Brooke Davis," he stated pulling back leaning his forehead against hers as his thumb stroked her cheek. "Or I would be doing _many_ not right work things to you right here on this bar."

"Luke…" she blushed tilting her head to the side to see if anyone was watching them before turning back to face him. "You're a trouble maker," she poked his chest.

"Not a trouble maker," he shook his head before giving a wicked grin. "Just a Brooke Davis corrupter," he teased and she giggled.

"I missed you this week," she curled her arm around his neck and played with a few hairs.

"I know, I've missed you too," he agreed. "Longest week ever," he groaned and she grinned biting her bottom lip. "But least I have the next few days off," he reasoned and she nodded. Lucas having to travel to Georgia for filming the last week. He wanted Brooke to go with him but at the same time he wanted someone back home to watch Alex and she didn't mind agreeing. However being away a from her the last week and a half felt like a lifetime in his book and he hated it.

"Just me and you for four days," she grinned leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"That sounds beyond perfect," he gave a small grin before capturing her lips back with his. His tongue slipping under her top lip making her moan before wiggling its way inside her mouth and wrestling with her own.

"Luke…" she giggled, when he stood from his stool and swayed her towards the backroom. "We can't do this Boyfriend," she informed him along his lips when he lifted her up on the counter behind them.

"Why?" he trailed his line of kisses to her jaw nipping at the skin. "Gary isn't here, Chase went on break and no one is in here but me and you," he reminded her, tangling his fingers through her hair. "Who is here to tell us we can't?"

"And if a customer comes in?" she pointed out, sliding her hands up under his shirt, feeling his toned abs under her small hands.

"Because you've been so busy today," he teased and she giggled, Lucas being her _only _customer all day.

"It could still happen," she shrugged, letting out a low moan as his hands ran up her thighs and gripped them tight.

"We will be quick," he reasoned and she rolled her eyes knowing that wouldn't happen. Even if they agreed on just making out or just a few touches something took over and before they knew it they were having sex…again.

"Sure we will," she started tugging his shirt above his head honestly not caring one way or another if someone came in. When she was Lucas all she thought about was Lucas, everyone else could be damned. "Baby," Brooke giggled, pulling away from their kiss as he groaned. "You're pants are vibrating," she told him and his brows scrunched. "You're pants," she slipped her hand inside pulling out his phone.

"Why is someone calling me?" he frowned and she giggled. "Don't they know I'm busy with my girl?" he flipped the phone in his hand and face paled slightly.

"You need to take it?" she questioned trying to peer at the phone and he swallowed hard pulling the phone closer.

"Umm…yeah probably need to," he grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head. "But I will be right back," he promised giving her a gentle kiss. "Just stay right here…don't move," he ordered and she laughed shaking her head.

"Lucas…" she called and he paused at the door. "I love you," she bit the inside of her lip loving how that sounded every time it passed her lips.

"I love you too Pretty Girl," a look of love and content flashed across his face. "More then you know," he winked before walking out. "Don't move!" she heard him yell before breaking into a small laugh.

"Crazy boy," she shook her head adjusting her shirt back right.

"Oh sorry," Lucas apologized, passing a customer on his way out.

"No problem," the man nodded before moving around him and the blonde stepped outside.

"Hello?" Lucas slid the lock on his phone bringing it to her ear.

"_Luke!" she squealed excited. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in what feels like days!"_

"Uh…I'm ok…busy but good," he scratched the back of his neck as he leaned against the wall.

"_Great! Now I know you have some time off and I was thinking with that time off you should come back home because I am missing you like crazy. _"

"Yeah…well Kate, Alex as I told you _a thousand _times is here with me and I don't think I can't just leave her. Plus mom doesn't want her in LA."

"_So…that's not fair to me…I am planning a wedding all by myself. I want you here with me! Alex will be fine."_

"Kate…" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to relax himself. "I've been thinking a lot lately and thought…well I was thinking maybe we are just doing this all way to fast…"

"_What do you mean fast?"_

"Kate we are _never _together. Even when we are in the same state we rarely see each other without schedules. And with the new show…If thinks work out they are going to want to have me move out here nine months out of the year. You wouldn't want that, you would hate it here."

"_Are you trying to cancel our wedding?" her anger flared and he cringed slightly._

"I'm…I'm saying maybe we shouldn't be planning one for this soon. Maybe we should sit down and talk about it…" he reasoned hoping that would make sense.

"_Luke…" she breathed out deep and dropped into her chair. "You are just stressed with everything and its normal for a man to get cold feet before their wedding…"_

"This isn't cold feet Kate… This is me being honest and I honestly-" his words caught in his throat when he glanced inside to see some guy grabbing onto Brooke's arm and jerking her around to face him. Rage burning through her as he rolled his eyes and tugged her closer to him.

"…_Understand? We will discuss it…"_

"Yeah, whatever. I'll call you later," he clicked his phone off not even caring nor hearing a thing she said as he moved back towards the bar.

"Just leave it alone Nick," Brooke growled yanking her wrist away.

"I'm not leaving it alone because you are going to talk to me," he jerked her forward making her stumble into a stool. Brooke jerking back from him and slamming her arm into Lucas's glass, it shattering as it slammed on the floor.

"Ouch," she held her arm to her stomach both it and her hip bone sore.

"Look what you did Brooke," the guy shook his head, taking a step towards her. "Always so klutzy," he chuckled and her eyes darted up to him and burned holes through him. "Let me see…."

"Don't touch me," she jerked away from his hands.

"Hey!" Lucas gripped onto the guy's shoulder and shoving him back. His feet making him stumble back and hitting the pool table behind him. "She said she didn't want you touching her. So don't touch her," he warned, taking a glance back at Brooke behind him. "You ok?"

"No," she winced lifting her arm to show a small line of blood trickling down.

"Brooke…" he lifted her arm looking at the cut on it. "What the hell did you do?" he snapped at the guy behind him, not knowing who he was but knowing he hated him already.

"Look Brooke is a klutz, she stumbles and falls all the time," he waved his hand dismissing it. "What's it to you anyway? Maybe you should learn to mind your own business?"

"Luke stop," she placed her hand on his chest pushing him back from the guy ahead of her. "Don't worry about it…"

"Don't worry about it? He hurt you!" he snapped down at her making her flinch back.

"She is a klutz…"

"Nick shut up…" she growled making him roll his eyes. "Lucas…" she placed her hand on his cheek tilting him down to face her. "It's ok, it was an accident," she grabbed a napkin from the bar. "See its ok…" she tried to relax him wiping the blood trail to reveal a small cut.

"Yeah, an accident so if you would stop trying to be Mr. Save the Day and leave so me and my girl can talk…" Nick waved his dismissing the guy.

"You're girl?" his eyes snapped up to him as the anger built in him.

"I am _not_ your girl," Brooke hissed, snatching her eyes back to her boyfriend. "I'm not his Lucas. Nick…Nick is my ex," she told him and Lucas let it all click. "Lucas…" her hand placed on his chest seeing the anger erupt in him. "Stop it!"

"No! You tell me about this guy and the shit he put you through…the shit he _did _to you and you let him in here and do it all again?" he snapped remembering all the stories Brooke shared about this guy…her ex.

"It was an accident…"

"Don't give me that shit!" he waved his hand around. "I saw it Brooke it wasn't an accident. This piece of shit-"

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Nick snapped. "Who are you to talk about me like you know anything?"

"I know this is my girlfriend!" he hissed and Nick's eyes widened snapping his eyes to Brooke. "And you get within a hundred feet of her again I will destroy you…" he took a step forward, Brooke's hand quickly reaching up and grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Broody…" she frowned tugging him back. "Please let it go…" she interlaced their fingers

"Really Brooke?" Nick cut his eyes at her and she swallowed hard. "You are leaving me for this guy?" he ran his eyes over him with a bitter laugh. "What's so great about his guy?"

"Nick!" the familiar voice filled the room making Brooke let out a breath of relief. "I know for a fact your ass is _not _here right now, because then I would have to kick it…again."

"Oh good ole Weston," Nick held his stare down with Lucas long enough before looking over his shoulder. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh seeing you is never a pleasure," Weston let out a laugh stepping towards him. Sliding his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and tugging her close.

"I've given your girl here some pleasure," he smirked at the red head who curled into her boyfriend's body as his eyes harden.

"Watch your mouth," he warned hating that reminder all the time. Before Brooke met Rachel and Nick they had a short _thing. _It was about three years before Rachel and Brooke even met so they didn't really hold it against each other. However Rachel hates the reminder, Brooke just decided to forget it, Weston resisted the cringe every time the guy touched his sister and Nick…well Nick would reminded it to get a rise out of the boy he blamed for losing Brooke.

"Nick just leave," Rachel placed her hand on her boyfriend's chest her ring sparkling.

"Not until I talk to Brooke," he flashed his smile around to her. "So let's talk," the smile slipped into an order.

"There really isn't anything to talk about Nick," Brooke told, Lucas stroking her hand with his thumb.

"There is plenty," he grit his teeth and she shook her head.

"No there isn't," she lets out a dry laugh. "Things are different now; you can't just walk in here. You can't just show up demanding a conversation and wanting to rehash everything again. It's always the same conversation and I'm over it. It's done, we are done," she told him, this time with way more confidence in that then she had before.

"Brooke, no its not," he takes a slow step towards her. "We aren't over, I mean we aren't ever _really _over," his tone switching to his sweet and caring tone that normally made her cave. She tried to be strong when it came to him, she really did but she would be lying if she didn't say she fell into the same trap, not that she let anyone know that.

Before Lucas came around she had many moments of weakness with this boy, no matter how many times she said it was over it wouldn't last. He would stay gone a few weeks pop up and in a night she would allow it to happen.

Just made sure no one knew about it.

"Yes it is," she took a hard swallow taking a step back. "I'm happy now. I'm happy without you," she told him. Aware of the people watching and the protectiveness she felt of having Lucas right behind her. "So please," her voice cracking a bit. "Please just leave. Please," she begged as his eyes staying locked on hers as he watched the pain flash through them. Her breath catching when he took a step closer, holding her breath as he leaned down to speak to her.

"I love you," he whispered and her heart stopped a moment when he kissed her cheek. Lucas taking a step forward but Rachel placing her hand on his shoulder stopping him. There was no need to fight the guy, it would only make matters worse and she saw her friend hurting already without the add on of that.

"Bye Nick," she told him and he nodded, cutting his eyes up at the rest of the group before letting out a slight chuckle.

"Keep her company now," his eyes hardened on Lucas. "But she will come back to me, she always does," he told him, turning on his feet and heading towards the door. Brooke shaking her head at the flip of him ones again. She never understood how he could go from sweet and loving to her to cold and heartless jerk just with the blink of an eye.

"Asshole," Weston groaned hating how the guy got under his sister's skin. He never got it; he knew the guy for six years and never liked him. He tried he really did but just always saw him as a jackass he couldn't stand.

Brooke shaking her head quickly and blinking a few times before spinning on her feet and disappearing in the back.

"Brooke…" Weston called not getting why she was letting herself get upset with the guy again.

"God I hate him," Rachel shook her head, dropping her forehead to her boyfriend's chest. Lucas flexing his fingers to relax himself before moving to the back and shoving open the door. Brooke sitting on the counter sucking on her bottom lip as she stared at the ground.

"What you doing?" Lucas asked, pausing at the door watching her.

"Waiting for you," she shrugged with a hurt laugh. "You told me not to move," she reminded him and he let out a small smile.

"I did say that, huh?" he slowly walked over to her and she nodded.

"Sorry I didn't listen," she bit her lip looking at him. "I'm also sorry for _him_," she cut her eyes towards the front. "It's not true what he said," her voice cracked a bit. "It's not," her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Pretty Girl," his hands framed her face as he lifted it to look at him. "Shh…it's ok…"

"I lied to you," she admitted as a tear dropped.

"Lied? What you lie about?" he questioned confused.

"I told you that he came around but it wasn't anything. That we were over so it was harmless," she sniffled, swallowing the large lump building in her throat. "But it wasn't…until you he came around, he would come around and we…" she looked down not wanting to talk about that with Lucas. "I'm sorry…" she cried dropping her head.

"No, no don't be sorry," he lifted her head back up. "Shh…" he dropped his head against hers, wishing he could do something to make her happy again. "It's ok," he whispered. "Things happen," he shrugged pushing her hair back. "Sometimes…sometimes we caught up in things. Things we hate and can't explain but it happens. And when it does we hope we can climb out of the huge hole we got ourselves into and pray…pray to god that the people we meet while climbing out are still there in the end."

"You still going to be there?" she questioned, hoping the visit of her ex didn't ruin what she had. That the little visit didn't make Lucas see a side of her that made him question what he was feeling for her.

"I want to be," he told her, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. "I want you to _let _me be. After everything I just want you to want me to be," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"Promise me," he pleaded opening his eyes to look at her. "Promise no matter what happens you never doubt how I feel about you. No matter what you hear about me or see that you never forget what we have, never forget how crazy I am about you. Please promise," he begged confusing her just a little more. "Please…"

"I promise," she told him quickly not liking the look of panic all over his face. "Luke I promise," she repeated as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," he told her, his arms tightening around. "God I've never felt about someone how I do you. I don't want to lose you. I don't….I can't lose you."

"You won't," she told him, pulling away to face him. "Broody I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she let out a small laugh and before she knew it his mouth was covering over hers.

"Good," she felt him mumble along her lips, his hands running all over her as he deepened their kiss. Brooke running her hands through his hair as she let out a small moan. Lucas sucking on her tongue slightly before tangling it with his. "It's been too long," he mumbled as hands ran down his body and wrapped around his belt loops yanking him towards her. "I want you…"

"I _need _you," she moaned and felt him growl pushing his mouth harder against hers. Lucas always seeming to strike a feeling inside of her no one had in a long time. She couldn't describe it but it was there. She felt it the first night together and it had just been growing ever since.

"Let's go away," Lucas pulled back panting. "I don't care where. Anywhere you want…"

"You want to go away with me?" she raised a brow and he nodded.

"Ever been out of the states? We can go out of the states or down south, up north…wherever…"

"Lucas I've never even been on a plane," she told him honestly and his eyes widened.

"Never?" he said and she shook her head. "Then we have to go somewhere. Even if it's just a short crummy flight to the beach or something. You have to experience a plane," he teased and she cracked a smile.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care," he told her honestly. "As long as I'm with you I will go anywhere."

"Well I don't know where to go," she laughed thinking this whole thing was just insane. "I haven't been outside of this little area of the south," she laughed a little and he nodded.

"Ok well…umm…Costa Rica," he spit off looking at her. "Want to go there?" he suggested him filming a short film there a few years back and loving it there.

"Lucas…" Brooke laughed shaking her head. "People don't just pick up and run off to Costa Rica," she told him like he wasn't aware of that.

"I don't care what other people do," he shrugged. "I can go places Brooke. I can do things and randomly pick up when I want for long trips away. I can do all of that. And I want to do that…I want to with you…"

"You're trying to spoil me Mr. Scott," she teased and he cracked a smile.

"You deserve to be spoiled," he brushed her hair back, catching her mouth for a sweet kiss. "I love you Brooke. And I think maybe some time away would be good. Just escape the world for awhile," he admitted and she nodded agreeing with that. "I want to do things like this…You just have to let me…"

"Ok," she let out a smile. "I will go anywhere you want to," she slid her arms around his neck, biting her bottom lip.

"Good," he wrapped his arms tight around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Lucas!" she giggled when he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back into the bar.

"Good news," Lucas walked Brooke to the counter and sat her down. "My baby and I are going away."

"Going away?" Rachel tossed a glance between the couple still wary on Lucas. She liked the guy, thought he was good _with _Brooke but just wasn't sure if she trusted him yet.

"Yes," Lucas nodded, leaning against the counter as Brooke's arms draped over his shoulders.

"Where?"

"Costa Rica," Brooke grinned leaning her chin on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Costa Rica?" Weston's eyes widened and Brooke nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, want to come?" Lucas asked and the looks just got better.

"Can we?" Rachel looked at Weston then back at Brooke. "I mean…can we?"

"Why not?" Lucas shrugged. "I mean I'm going to have to bring Alex because I can't leave her alone and she would really get pissed if I went without her…"

"Obviously." "No shit." Brooke and Rachel said together with a nod.

"So I think we just make a big group thing of it," he shrugged.

"I don't know if I can afford that," Weston told him honestly. "I mean I am already having to do a wedding," he shrugged and Brooke's eyes widened.

"You said yes?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "You said yes!" she squealed jumping off the counter and rounding it to her friend. "Rachel we are going to be sisters!"

"I know!" she grinned. "It happened…again…last night," she showed her the ring. "I said the right answer this time."

"Oh god I'm so happy," Brooke smiled looking at the gorgeous ring on her best friend's finger.

"But…" Rachel spun to face her boyfriend. "I told you I didn't want to have a big wedding. We want it to happen right away…right away isn't a big wedding."

"But still…I want you to have something you remember," Weston wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her towards him.

"I'll remember it as long as I'm with you Weston," she laid her arm over his shoulder with a smile. "I just want to be your wife. I don't care if I'm marrying you in the biggest wedding of the year or a cardboard box. As long as it ends with I do and you are forever mine lets go to damn Vegas I don't care."

"We can go to Vegas," Lucas shrugged. "Let's do a Vegas pit stop then a honeymoon in Costa Rica," he suggested. "On me…"

"On you?"

"A wedding gift," he gave a croaked grin. "As long as you promise while we are away to keep an eye on Alex so I can spend time alone with my girl," he tossed his head towards his girlfriend. "I'll give whatever the hell you want…"

"What do you do Luke?" Weston questioned never getting a solid answer on it. "Are you like…in the mob or something?"

"No," Lucas laughed shaking his head. "I just…I've worked since I was younger…My job pays well…"

"Legal?" Weston corked a brow, his brother side quickly kicking in.

"Completely," Lucas chuckled. "Let me do this for you man. It's just a gift."

"I'll pay half," he settled on and Lucas nodded.

"Are you serious?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend who shrugged."We are getting married…I mean in like a few hours we are getting married?"

"If you want…" his nerves kicked in slightly thinking she might change her mind again.

"I do want," she threw her arms around his neck and slamming her lips into his. "Baby there is nothing more I want…" she mumbled against his lips before deepening their kiss.

"Thank you," Brooke leaned up kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "You are without a doubt the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"I'm not great," Lucas shrugged, really positive there was so much better Brooke could do then him.

"You are great," she cupped his cheek turning him to face her. "So amazing," she leaned in for a kiss. "And I seriously can't wait to see my mom's face when she hears they are married."

"Oh really?" he places his hands on her hips pulling her closer. "Just using me and my time to get back at your mom?" he pouted and she giggled.

"No Broody," she leaned up giving him a gentle kiss. "It's just a _major_ perk," she bit her lip making him smile.

"I love when you smile," he shook his head, dropping his head to rest against hers. "It's amazing."

"Thank you," she laced their fingers together. Him getting so lost in looking at her he felt like the world came still for a few moments. That in the corny cliché way it was just him and he liked that best.

"But umm…" he dropped his gaze before looking back up. "I'm going to go make some calls and plan this."

"Ok," she nodded as he paused just smiling at her.

"Be right back," he gave her a tender kiss that made her knees go weak. "Don't move," he teased and she laughed as he gave her a wink and walked towards the door to step outside. Watching him go and swearing there really was never a guy she cared about as much as him. She was crazy about him, completely nuts and just prayed and hoped Nick would come around and screw it up.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Hope you all enjoy it!_

_Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**craxygirl54-**__ So I normally don't do authors notes and address just one reviewer because I love them all but I had to one you! The fact you reviewed __again__ because I had __**69 **__and you wanted to make it an even __**70 **__makes us __**best friends**__! I tell me sister that all the time! I swear! I will read a story even just one chapter so I can fix that annoying odd number! __**OMG WE ARE NOW FANFICTION BEST FRIENDS**__! I hope you are prepared for this!_

_*SEQUELS!*_

_Do you have facebook? Want to be facebook friends? Oh my is that moving to fast! Sorry I tend to do that...I understand if it freaked you out! We will start slow..._

_Hello...My name is Taylor...I go by that along many things but we will start just with that...How was your day?_

* * *

"Look at them," Brooke smiled as she watched her brother and best friend, well now sister. "They are so happy…makes me happy."

"Well I'm glad you are happy," Lucas grinned down at his girlfriend. "But they do look pretty happy…"

"They do," Brooke looked up at her boyfriend with a smile. "Thank you," she rested her chin on his shoulder. "All this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."

"I just paid for a plane ticket," he shrugged it not being that big of a deal.

"No, you paid for a plane ticket and booked a last minute flight," she flipped herself to straddle over his waist. "Got us this amazing hotel," her eyes scanned around her. "And paid for it all, paid _more _just so we could have everything we wanted," she laced her fingers through his. "Why don't you ever give yourself credit?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just don't."

"Oh Boyfriend," she caught her mouth with his. "I love you…" she grinned. "And I definitely think it's time for our alone time now…"

"You do, huh?" he corked a brow and with a smirk she slowly nodded.

"Let's go try out that bed," she whispered in his ear and felt the chill run down his spine. "Because I think Alex has enough company to keep her occupied for a good three hours…" she teased kissing his lobe.

"Three hours?" he chuckled shaking his head. "You trying to kill me Pretty Girl?" he teased as she rose in front of him, her white thin dress blowing in the wind as they sat on the beach.

"Well if it happens," she joked tugging him up. "Luke!" she giggled when he growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around as he ran kisses all over her. "Boyfriend…" her giggle became something else when he started sucking on her neck.

"Let's go…" he walked her slim body backward towards their hotel. "Test this crazy three hours theory," he joked hearing her giggle as they laced their fingers together and walked up the steps inside.

"This place is so nice Luke," Brooke commented taking in the large lobby they were in. "Nicest place I've ever been in," she let out a small laugh as she hit the up button on the elevator and leaned against the wall while they waited.

"Yeah, I love it here," he agreed, this place feeling so calming every time he visited. "And you being here just makes it so much better. Come here," he tilted her chin up to capture her lips with him. This feeling building in his stomach every time he was around her, he couldn't help it. He was so crazy about her and he swore it had to be unhealthy how much he craved her; every move she made drove him mad, even if it was completely innocent. He never felt so much for one person in his entire life.

"Baby…" her sweet innocent giggle broke their kiss apart as she tilted her head to the side away from his kiss. "People are staring," she blushed a little at that fact, she was never really one for PDA but for some reason she couldn't help it, when it was Lucas she ignored everything.

"Huh?" he glanced around them and felt a tingle run up his spine at all the eyes staring and the few whispering. He was so used to people in Tree Hill ignoring him for a short period of time he felt like a normal person, just some guy on the street, but he wasn't. "Come on," he took a step back from Brooke and grabbed her hand, tugging her inside the elevator, hearing the snap of a camera flash making his head start to spin.

"You ok?" Brooke walked towards him, not liking the serious look on his face. "Luke…" she pulled his hand away from his face. "What's going on Boyfriend?"

"Nothing…" he glanced up at her, her sweet scent intoxicating him and her sweet voice reminding him even if I as for a few moments he was safe with her. When he was with Brooke he was that guy in Tree Hill, the guy he wished he always was.

"You seem kinda serious," she stated, running her hand through the front of his hair.

"I'm not," he chuckled a little, trying to regain back their moment together. "Just wish this elevator wouldn't take so damn long," he returned with his signature smirk that made her insides melt before he crashed his mouth into hers, the ding above their head announcing the arrival of their floor and he stumbled her down the hall before reaching their room.

"Mmm…" She moans in their kiss her fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt, quickly pushing his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor quickly followed by her own and the rest of their clothes.

"Uhh god…" She moaned her hand yanking on his blonde hair as his kisses ran up the inside of her thigh, "Lucas…don't tease me it's not fair," she wiggled her hips begging for him as he just smirks kissing down her leg. "Come on please," she begged as his tongue runs back and forth across the inside of her thigh before clamping down on some skin making her body quiver.

"I don't know my lip is still sore," he teases cutting his eyes up at her seeing the frustration spread across her face. Mentioning back to their night in Vegas when Brooke got a _little _drunk and bit the hell out of his lip, something she later giggled at while he walked around spotting a puffy mouth. It wasn't bad, but it was noticeable if you did know him and know what his normal face looked like.

"I didn't tease you," she glared at him yanking a little on his hair and he started to chuckle. "I hate you Lucas Scott. You're so mean to me," she crossed her legs tight over each other. "I am so not going to have sex with you tonight."

"Oh really?" He raises and eyebrow as she nodded proud with her decision. "There is nothing I can do to change that thinking?"

"Nope. I don't want to have sex with a teasing asshole," her head jerked to the side so she didn't see the smirk she _knew _was forming on his gorgeous face.

"So if I just happened to kiss right here…" he leaned down kissing below her belly button and moving downward and her eyes fluttered shut. "I won't change your mind?"

"Only if you stop and leave me here all by myself," she bit on her finger, feeling her heart racing faster as his hand slides between her two legs as she slowly starts to part them. "Oh god Lucas," she moaned as his thumb grazed over her making her quiver. "Uhh…" she arched her back as his tongue makes contact with her sending a shot of goose bumps all over. His tongue moved across her sensitive skin making her feel things only he seemed to be able to do; it was like he was the only man who could making her body beg, quiver and crave his touch and everything else and as much as she loved that he can do this to her, she also hated it. She didn't like having someone having such control over her.

Her back arches, eyes slam shut and toes curl completely under as the moment of pleasure sends waves through her whole body. "Baby…" she moaned out as his tongue made a path up her body, leaving small kisses before reaching her neck and biting down.

Rolling back over Brooke ran her kiss down his body stopping at his waist line as she pulled off his boxer with a smirk before tossing them to the side. Taking her finger tips and slowly stroking over him, a chill running down his spine at her smooth hands, chewing on his lower lip her watches as she started to stroke him back and forth, her eyes trailing up to his and leaning down to catch her mouth on his.

"Brooke…" he groaned, reaching down to find her hand and stopping her strokes, lacing their fingers together as he brings them up to rest by their head. "You're so damn perfect," he growled as soon as her lips brush against his loving when he felt her smile.

"I want you," she begged rolling over on her back bringing him on top of her. "I want you so bad," her begging like music to his ears. Lucas pulling back and slowly sliding inside of her, feeling her tight walls clutch around him pausing as she adjusted just like he always does.

Her moans are magical as he pumps in and out of her and her nails digging into his back sends a burning through his body that makes him never want to be without her. She begs him not to stop, pleads he goes on longer and he does everything in him to fulfill that plead.

"Lucas…" Her raspy voice moans as her nails dig into his head as he sucks hard on her neck. He loved the way she felt, not just in the physical term but in all ways. Being with Brooke was so different than anyone he had been with. So different than even Kate and he knew it was because he never felt for anyone like he did her. It was different and when they were together, when he was doing things to her body that drove her crazy and she did the same to him, he didn't care what anyone thought, didn't care that after their night of passion the real world came back and they were once again in two different worlds because all that mattered was him and her, in that moment, in that bed.

Her breathing became faster, her heart raced under him and when he felt her hips buckle he breathed out the relief as he thrusts hard into her hitting his release and slamming his lips against hers. They rolled around in the bed lips hooked and tongues dancing before Lucas settled on top of her; her hands holding onto his jaw as his left a line of goose bumps before settling on her hips.

"I love you," Brooke whispered through the dark rooming pulling out of their kiss and looking at him, "I love you so much Lucas," she told him her eyes locked onto his blue ones that had a light in them she only saw when he was looking at her.

"I love you too," he grinned pushing her dark hair out of her face as her heart rate starts to slow down beneath him. "More than you will ever know Pretty Girl," he whispered capturing her mouth back with his.

* * *

His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He wasn't even sure why he was trying being as his mind was so focused on other things. Normally when Brooke was beside him he was so at ease he would be out in seconds but not tonight. Not even after their three rounds earlier. His body was exhausted, completely dead and he wanted to sleep… The waves crashing outside and the beautiful girl beside should be enough to send him to sleep but no…cause all he could think about was how he would handle when they girl beside him…wasn't anymore.

"What's going on Broody?" she questioned as her body relaxed on the bed. She had been awake for a while, just watching him _try _to sleep but she knew he wasn't. His brows were way to tense to be asleep and she didn't like that. She didn't like not knowing what was up with him.

"Hmm?" he cracked his eyes open to find her staring back at him.

"What's wrong?" she reached up to smooth out the lines in his forehead. "Are you ok?" she questioned and he just stayed quiet looking at her…her heart racing by the look of pain across his face. "Is it…me?" her voice cracked a little before looking back up at him. "Am I not making you happy anymore?" pressure built in her eyes looking at him, hoping her small town life wasn't slowly making him not want to be around her anymore. If she was some big Hollywood star she would understand the boredom of Tree Hill life.

"Would you be ok if I was just me?" he whispered and her brows creased confused.

"What do you mean you?"

"If I was just Lucas…" he asked slowly watching her moves as he spoke. "Just Lucas Scott from Charlotte, North Carolina, whose mother owns a café and father, runs an old run down car shop. If I just lived a normal life like a normal person…would that be ok?"

"Luke…" she reached up touching his cheek completely lost on what he was meaning. "I want you to be yourself with me. And if that is Lucas Scott the actor or Lucas Scott the boy down the street pumping peoples gas I don't care. As long as you are you and I am me I don't care about anything else."

"I hate what I do," he frowned, looking down at the bedspread around him. "I used to love it but now I hate it. I hate people knowing my business all the time and watching my every move and I just…I just want to disappear from it all. Disappear from it all with you," his eyes looked back up at her.

"Luke…"

"You make me happy Brooke," he reached up to cup her cheek. "So damn happy…" his heart chipped a little as he looked into her eyes, them holding so much love it made him hate himself.

"And you make me happy…" she agreed, reaching up to touch his hand. "No matter what you do Lucas…I'm going to want to be here… as long as you want me here."

"Always…" he promised, rolling over and capturing his mouth on hers. "Never question that, I will _always _want you here," he repeated wanting her to never question that.

"Do what makes you happy Lucas," she pulled back as his head rested against hers. "If its acting act, if it not then don't. It's your life; you're in control of it so whatever it is you want to do, do it. And I'll be there," she reached up to touch his cheek. "Just do whatever makes you happy."

"You're amazing," he whispered leaning back to capture her lips. Thinking his life would be perfect if he just walked away from everything. He would have Brooke then and that would make it all worth it. Giving up everything if he still got to come home to her ever night.

But he knew better.

He was so crazy about her, it honestly scared him because he knew his heart would shatter the moment she found out the truth on everything and no matter what she said, what she promised now, he knew once she found out the truth it was over, she would never forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

Blinking a few times, Brooke stared at the ceiling feeling a million things rushing inside of her. Tilting her head to the side to see the sleeping boy beside him she let out a long sigh. His breaths were even, his lips parted and his gorgeous eyes closed and her eyes slanted so lost.

So completely lost to who this boy was.

Her feelings were clear, her heart didn't hesitate on what it was feeling but her mind kept yelling at her to slow down; you're moving too fast. There was something off, something completely off that she couldn't place her finger on and it drove her mad.

What was he hiding? And why the hell was she not pushing to know?

Sliding from the bed, she pulled her silk robe around herself and walked towards the balcony. Sliding the door open and stepping outside, the wind caught her hair and let it smack across her face. It was warm out, even for early morning and when she breathed in deep the smell of salt water before her invaded her senses. The crashes of waves rang in her ears and if she sat long enough, she quickly realized this wasn't her life.

It was fun, it was exciting but it wasn't Brooke. Brooke Davis was fifty hour weeks at the job she bitched about but secretly loved, hanging out with her brother on the weekends, listen to Rachel complain about everything under the sun…listening. Her life was full of listening and reading people and helping them as she could… her life was reading between the lines and for some reason…for some reason she was _stopping_ herself from doing that with Lucas.

Pulling in a deep breath, she listened as the door behind her opened and closed her eyes when his hands skimmed over her shoulders. "Mornin' Pretty Girl," his voice rough in her ear and she resisted the feeling that tingled through her. "You sleep well?" he murmured in her hair

"Fine…" she titled her head to kiss his hand, closing her eyes.

"You sure?" he seemed unsure to her answer and she frowned, grabbing his hands and pulling his arms around her.

"Just a little homesick I guess," she shrugged and he nodded. "Everything…everything seems fairytale like right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is perfect Luke," she spun to face him, trying her best to ignore when he cringed. "But something…something seems off…" she shrugged and his heart started to race.

"Off? What do you mean off?"

"I spend my days talking to people," she told him, chewing her bottom lip as she looked at him. "My job is to read people…I take pride in reading people."

"Brooke…" he takes a step toward her, pressing her against the railing and shaking his head. "Stop…"

"But with you I stop myself, I don't let myself read what is in my face all the time," her tone raised a bit and he shook his head.

"Please stop," he begged, dropping his head against hers. "Pretty Girl, just stop…" panic rushed over him and he prayed things would just go on pause for a moment.

"Stop what Lucas?" her eyes pleaded into his. "Stop…what? Why won't you just tell me?" pressure built in her eyes and he swallowed hard. "God damn it Luke," she gripped her hand in her hair and breathed in deep to relax herself. "I am in this beautiful place," she waved her hand around. "With the people I love more than anything and this guy…" she looks at him and he doesn't like the pain on her face. "Who I am completely head over heels for…who I've opened up too and told things I've never told anyone…"

"Pretty Girl…"

"And when I lay in his arms I swear everything is perfect, will be perfect," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "But something is off Luke…"

"No it's not," he shook his head quickly. "Nothing is off, everything is perfect."

"Why did you pick me?" she whispered to him and his brows creased. "All the thousands of girls who would do anything to have you, what makes me so special?"

"Are you kidding me?" he let out a dry laugh not understanding that statement. "Brooke…" he sat on the chair by the window and tugged her forward. "Come here…" he ordered when he felt her resist. "Just come here," he asked and she slowly trailed over and eased herself up in his lap. "I love you Brooke…"

"Why?" her voice cracked and he pulled in a deep breath. "Why do you love me Lucas? There are so many girls out there Luke…so many who are doing things, becoming people. I am a bartender Lucas. This stuff isn't my life Luke, it's not," she waved her hand around the room.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with all this," he said, not knowing it bothered her so much. "I just… I do this sometimes," he shrugged. "When things get tough, when I want to get away; I just pack up and leave."

"This isn't my world Luke…and my world isn't yours…"

"But I want it to be…" he mumbled almost like a child and her eyes closed as she leaned her head against his. "I know this isn't what you do Brooke. Yet I've dated girls who do _this_," he stated, his beginning years of life so full of dating girls who loved the spot light. "They love the fame and spot light but…but not me…" he frowned a bit and it made her heart sting. "But you do…you see past the blunder and bullshit of what I _do_ and just see me."

"Lucas…"

"That's the world I want to be in Brooke…"

"And in a few months?" she wondered with a shrug and his brows creased. "Lucas in a couple weeks you go back home. What am I supposed to do then? Just live for text messages and phone calls before it all slowly starts to die off and it be done?"

"Is that what all this is about?" he shook his head. "Is this where all this is coming from? Because I finish wrapping in a month? Brooke that isn't going to change us…"

"It's going to change everything Lucas!" she threw her hands up and jerked to move off of him.

"Stop…" he ordered pulling her back. "Pretty Girl stop," he begged and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll move here…"

"Lucas… you can't. Your life is not here…plus what about when you pick up another role? You're never in one place long…you just aren't."

"Then come with me," he whispered and watched when she went to explain why she couldn't but quickly shut her mouth when she came up with something. "Anywhere I go you can go. You can let me take care of you," he brushed his hand through her hair and she shook her head and dropped it against his.

"This is my home Lucas…My family is here, my friends are here. My life is _here_. Everything I want is in Tree Hill," she shrugged and bit her bottom lip as pressure started to build in her eyes. "Everything but you…"

"Are…are you breaking up with me?" he pulled in a deep breath and hated all the pain in her eyes. "Are you ending us?"

"I don't want to end us Lucas. I love you," her hands came to frame his face. "I love you so much but I just… I don't see how this all is going to work," her heart broke and anger built up in him not getting where all this was coming from. They were perfect, so perfect and now it was like she just woke up and changed.

It didn't make sense to him. How can you love someone and not want to be with him? Maybe it was karma for all he did, all he was doing. Maybe him lying and sneaking around was now really coming to bite him in the ass with her breaking up with him.

"Fuck…" he cursed dropping back in the chair and running his hand through his hair. "Seriously?"

"Lucas…" she placed her hand on his chest and hated how tense it was.

"We will figure out how to make this work Brooke," he argued never feeling this type of feeling in his chest before. "But this is my life…this is my job."

"And I'd never ask you to give that up Lucas. But don't you get why this would be hard? Why this has so many reasons why it wouldn't work?"

"I don't give a shit about those reasons," he leaned forward and tangled his fingers in her hair. "All I care about is that I love you and you love me. What the hell else is there to figure out?" he wondered, knowing even as he said it he was lying. There were many things to figure out, a whole list. However last night he decided he was over everything.

He didn't care who thought less of him, he didn't care if he lost jobs and messed up his image. As he was lying there last night watching her sleep he realized all he wanted was her. She was what made him happy and nothing else mattered. So he was going to end things with Kate, be completely honest with Brooke and hope to everything above God liked him enough to get her to forgive him. Even if it took a while he really hoped she would. And honestly a part of him really thought she might.

She was understanding. If he explained the whole situation he really thought there was a way he could get her to understand. He just had to figure out how to explain it all and get her to understand.

"I work a lot, ok you're right. But I'm _always_ just a plane ride away."

"Luke…"

"No! Listen!" he ordered and she tilted her head to the side looking at him. "So I go off on location somewhere. Most the time it's only a couple months, expect for the show, which remember is filmed here. I'd only be gone a few months. In the time you could come visit me and I could fly to Tree Hill and see you. We'd both be so busy that the days would fly by quick and I could be here at least three days a week," he pointed out. "Plus I don't have anything else set up right now. It might be months before I get another job…"

"You'd get tired of that Lucas," she said and he hated how everything he came up with she shot down. "And you wouldn't want to live all the time in Tree Hill. No one does…"

"Then move to California with me," he repeated. "I know it's not your home Brooke. And I know Rachel is here and Weston but if the show gets picked up I'd be here _seven_ months out of the year," he pointed out. "That's _only_ five months away from home. It would fly by so quick you'd never even notice it."

"Lucas…" she breathed out his name and leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

"I can live a long time without being home Brooke, I've done it," he told her and she slowly nodded. "I can't live a long time without you in my life," he explained and she pulled in a deep breath as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Why are you trying so hard to make me leave you?" he begged to know not knowing where all of this came from.

"Because I don't want to ruin your life," her throat tightened and he got so lost on that. "I don't want you to give up things for me."

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" he let out a dry laugh thinking he could be in control of what he did in life. "Baby girl, what has you so upset?" he wondered, hating the tears in her eyes and all this worry flashing over her face. "Did someone do something? Did someone say something?" he asked but she shook her head no quickly. "Then why are you trying so hard to push me away?" he let out a dry laugh and watched her swallow the large lump in her throat.

"Because I'm late…" she whispered out so quietly she wasn't even sure he heard her. "I'm sorry…"

"You're…you're late?" his eyes traveled down her body and she slowly nodded. "Are you…?"

"I don't know…" she admitted, honestly not sure. "I'm normally clockwork but I've missed my last one, but I've also been stressing a bit about things-"

"Why are you stressing?" he cut her off not liking her stressing about anything. "What are you stressing about?"

"Just life Luke…" she let out dry laugh, taking a trembling hand to her stomach. "But I don't want to mess things up for you Lucas. You're going to do great things," her hand reached up to touch his face. "Amazing things," she smiled a bit and his eyes fluttered shut. "I don't want to be the person to screw that up."

"Why would it screw anything up?" he questioned, not knowing what he felt but knowing it wouldn't screw things up. "If you are we will deal with it Brooke. That doesn't change anything…doesn't change my feelings for you."

"Lucas your life style can't have a baby in it," her tone dropped flat a bit. "You're always traveling and moving and a baby can't do that."

"You think I'm the only actor out there with a child?" he let out a bitter laugh. "It happens all the time Brooke."

"And what would people say about you? About me?" she wondered. "There is the slut who is carrying Lucas Scott's bastard child? Bet your publicist or whatever the hell person who deals with that, would love that story," she shook her head knowing something she read about Lucas didn't show him in a great light. However a lot saying he was trying to turn his life around; become mature in life and his career. Him having a child with some girl he knew a few months wasn't going to scream maturity.

"I don't give a shit about any of those people Brooke…" he snapped a bit shaking his head. "All I care about is you and _if_ you are carrying my child, I will care about them. I will take care of both of you… I love you Brooke and I will love this baby," he promised looking at her small belly.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant Lucas…" she reminded him.

"If you are I'm here Brooke," his head snapped up to look at her. "If you are I _will_ take care of you both and I won't have you pushing me away because you think it's _best_ for me. What is best for me is being with the girl I love and taking care of my family."

"I don't want you hating me…" her voice cracked and she let out a whimper.

"I could never hate you Brooke…" he leaned up for a sweet kiss and hated how it trembled. "God, are you at all aware of how in love with you I am?" he whispered and she glanced down. "We can figure this out, all this is easy to figure out. We will…"

"I'm scared…" she whispered and his heart broke. "I'm really scared Lucas…"

"Don't be," he brushed her hair back. "Don't be scared Pretty Girl. Everything will be ok, I promise. We will go to the doctor, we will take a test, and we will figure it out. Just promise whatever the outcome is that you don't push me away, please?" he begged and she slowly nodded pulling in a long breath.

"Ok…" she agreed welcoming the sweet kiss he gave her. Letting out a sigh against his lips as her arm curled around his neck and she hugged him close. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she dropped her face to his shoulder and held him close.

"Don't be sorry," he stroked his hand through her hair and kissed the side of her head. "It will be ok…we will figure it all out. I promise," he closed his eyes knowing how much this could change his life. It was scary, petrifying to him but he would stand by his word. If Brooke was pregnant he would be there, no matter what happens he will always be there.

* * *

_New chapter, sorry so short. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happy birthday RoryxLoganxLOVE! I hope you have a great one and enjoy the new updates! I'll work on Best Friend and the Little Sister soon I promise!**_

_**Also I promised **__**Kawsar I would update and though it took longer than I liked, I hope you enjoy it! And update yours soon because you know I'm excited for it! :)**_

* * *

_Scanning her eyes around the room, her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at everything. There were babies everywhere. Baby posters, baby magazines, baby flyers and just babies with pregnant ladies. She didn't know how she felt about what was going on, she didn't know what she wanted but she knew if she saw one more baby she might have a mini freak out._

"_It's ok," his hand ran over her leg and her head snapped up to his. "Breathe Pretty Girl, just breathe. Everything is ok…"_

"_I'm scared," her voice cracked as she placed her hand on his. Feeling it tremble in his. "I hate doctors…I don't care which doctor it is. The whole situation makes me feel kinda sick."_

"_This one shouldn't," he glanced around at all the women and leaned over to press a kiss to the side of her head. "Most doctors are scary, you aren't there for good news but this isn't one of those. This is place clearly is a good news place. I mean, look," he nodded at a small baby girl as she laid in her mother's arms. "Where is the bad in that?"_

"_She's beautiful isn't she?" she curled into him, the light of a smile dancing across her face. "Absolutely perfect…"_

"_Beyond perfect," he gently touched her stomach and Brooke's heart hurt a little at how excited he seemed for there to __possibly__ be a baby in there. She was so nervous, completely petrified, but it seemed like he was hoping for it. Wishing with everything in him that there was __his__ child in there. The child they made together. How he was so calm about it, she had no clue because she still didn't know how to felt about having a baby and not being married. "Would you want a boy or a girl?"_

"_Luke…"_

"_Seriously. If you are, what are you wanting? What would you be wishing for?"_

"_Well…" she pulled in a long breath and slowly released it. "Every girl wants a little girl," she shrugged, because that was true. Something about having your own little girl would be amazing. "But I have a big brother," she shifted to look at him. "And I love having a big brother. He protects me and loves me and he has my back over everyone," she told him and he nodded because he got that, he also was a big brother. "I want too when I have a little girl, her to have that. So first, I want a little boy. Wouldn't mind if he looked just like you," she smiled and he started to grin._

"_No, I definitely want him or her to look like you. Your eyes, your dimples…that gorgeous smile," he ran his thumb over her lip and she started to grin._

"_How do you do that?" she sank into his touch and shook her head. "No matter how scared I am, you just seem to make me so relaxed," she shook her head, swearing no one had ever had that effect on her._

"_Because you shouldn't be scared, Pretty Girl," he told her for about the million time. "No matter the outcome of this, it's a good thing…"_

"_You sure?" she let out a dry laugh and ran her hand over her small stomach. "Because I've been weighing pros and cons all day."_

"_It's a part of you and me and he or she was made out of love," he placed his hand back on hers and she slowly nodded. "Because I love you Brooke," he touched her chin to look at him. "I love you more than I thought was possible to love anyone. That's the only pro I need to be ok with the outcome."_

"_Thank you," she whispered with her voice cracking. Leaning forward to press a kiss to his slips and letting out a sigh. "I needed to hear that…"_

"_Whatever happens we will figure it out together," he promised and she nodded._

"_Brooke Davis?" they both looked up at the older woman at the door looking around._

"_Ready?" he asked and she nodded, taking his hand as they stood and went to the back._

"My god, why aren't you answering you're phone?!" he snapped when once again he was greeted by the voicemail. "I need to talk to you. I've tried I swear twenty times. Call me back. I'm not kidding Kate, we _really_ need to talk. I'm going to try and fly by this weekend so we can talk, for real. Please just call me back," he begged, hanging up the phone and chunking it at bed. The unmade bed he spent the night with someone else in.

How did he do this? How did he let his life get so damn complicated? He didn't mean to. He didn't mean for Brooke to be something serious, he honestly didn't mean to even sleep with her that first night. She just…she brought him in. Her body, her eyes, her smirk and smile and her voice…god damn her voice got him every time.

He could honestly admit he never in his life cared about anyone the way he did and he wished…he wished to everything he was honest with her from the beginning. Not been a jackass and just ended things with Kate the minute he knew he was developing serious feelings for Brooke.

"Damn it…" he ran his hand over his head and pulled in a long breath. Reaching back for his phone, he searched his contacts before hitting the number. It ringing three times before it picked up on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Pretty Girl…" he closed his eyes as he thought.

"_Hey…sorry I left so early. I…I had the morning shift…_"

"No, I know. I remember you telling me. I just, I was checking on you," he explained. "I wanted to make sure you were feeling ok."

"_Luke, I'm fine. I told you. I went to the doctor and they said they would call with the results," she reminded him for about the millionth time since she disclosed that information to him. She explained when they got home, first thing that Monday she would go to the doctor and she did…well they did. Now they had to just wait._

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to hover just…" he pulled in a long breath and ran his hands over his pant legs. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know where your mind is…"

"_I honestly can't tell you Luke…_" _her voice cracked a little because she would be lying if she didn't admit how scared she was. "I'm kinda freaked out…honestly really freaked out…"_

"I know…I know you are," he nodded because he was more than aware of that. She tossed so much in her sleep last night he didn't know if she really even slept. "Just know I'm here. I'm always going to be here and together we will figure it out alright? You're not alone in this…"

"_I know, I know I'm not,_" _she leaned against the counter and looked around the empty bar. "I love you, Luke…" she whispered out after a moment and heard him smile. _

"Oh, I love you too baby girl. So damn much…" he told her. "Call me when you leave work?"

"_Yeah I will…bye…"_

"Bye," he frowned clicking off and collapsing on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling he ran his hand over his face breathing in deep.

"_Luke!_" he heard the front door slam and his body froze, shooting up. "Lucas, where are you?!" she shouted as she moved around the large apartment.

"In here Lex!" he called, honestly not in the mood to deal with people today. As much as he loved his sister he just wanted to be left alone.

"Where's Brooke?" she stepped into the room hands on her hips.

"Well hello to you too," he flipped his phone from his hand and sat up on the bed.

"I'm serious Luke, is Brooke here?" her eyes scanned around for the dark haired beauty knowing it was rare they weren't together.

"No, she had to work this morning," his brows pulled confused. "Why? What do you need with her?"

"I don't need her, I just wanted to show you this without her around," she flipped the paper in her hand forward and he just stared at it. "Read it jackass!" she ordered and he rolled his eyes yanking it from her.

"What is the big deal? It's just one-" and his eyes widened when he flipped over the magazine and stared at the cover. "Fuck…" he cursed as he read the title splashed over the cover. It being a picture snapped of him and Brooke while on vacation.

'_Scott's Many Women' _

'_Guess having a woman in __every__ time zone makes work run easier for him'_

"Haley text me this morning saying she saw it while at the store. She said she tried calling you," she told him as he yanked the pages and searched for the article.

"Yeah…she called earlier but I was busy," he mumbled and felt his stomach drop.

"_Scott has had his women in the past, but the world is curious to know if the mystery brunette is anything special. Though we've seen him take them to bars and hotel rooms, we've never seen such a fancy treat. Witnesses say the two were all over each other. Spotted at an intimate dinner with friends and what sources say is Scott's younger sister, they said Scott constantly had eyes on the young brunette. Witness said it was as if the two thought they were the only ones in the room and shared private smiles and glances and snuck many sweet kisses. Romantic getaway? Or just a part of one of his many woman? One thing is clear though, he has no problem letting his family in on the deal."_

"How did they even get these? We were gone just a week an half ago," he scanned a few photos. Some of them on the beach, one of Alex and Brooke laughing at a club and one at the hotel when he had kissed her. Then one of their last mornings together when Brooke was on the balcony. Her wrapped in their bed sheet as he stood behind her with his arms around her.

"Apparently, someone called in a tip that you had been seen around town with Brooke. They've been watching you a few weeks Luke…." She frowned sinking down in a chair. "But it gets worse…"

"How can it get worse?" his head snapped up thinking this was pretty bad.

"Check out page 42," she told him and he looked at her lost before flipping to the next bed.

"What the hell?" he scanned at all the photos of him and girls he had been with over the years.

"_Clearly Scott has never discriminated against the women he chooses. However, curious minds want to know. What makes this one so special? Sources close to the young actor said he was smiling more. However, was quoted to say that the girl was just around for his cold nights. Being as he was away from his __fiancé__, we remind you, so much during the year, that would make sense. He's still consider a young guy and young guys miss their needs. Source close say Kate Jones is devastated and Scott has been begging for her back. Though she has in the past said she wouldn't handle cheating, that the young couple has been together for __years__ and she isn't ready to give him up yet. She's hoping the two can work through it but the wounds are fresh and she isn't going to let him back in that easily."_

"Where the hell did they get this shit?" his temper flared as he reread each article. "I've never said anything like that about Brooke. I've also never been with anyone while I've been with her."

"I know…" Alex nodded, knowing her brother truly did care about the young girl. Be around them five minutes and it was clear.

"What bullshit could this be that in one article is states how c_razy_ I seem to be about Brooke, however not three paragraphs down it says I'm begging for Kate back because Brooke was just someone to keep me warm? What the hell does that even mean?!"

"I don't know, Luke. I really don't. You know they just shoot that stuff out of their ass to sell magazines. Haley said Kate took off for a shoot two days ago and she talked to her yesterday and she seemed clueless to everything. Still spoke of the wedding and how excited she was to start planning…"

"I don't care about that anymore. It's out, people are going to know but what about Brooke?" worry flooded through him. "She has so much going on and she is a good person Lex. She doesn't deserve this. She did _nothing_ wrong. What am I going to do?"

"You have to talk to her Luke. You have to be honest about everything before she sees this. You're lucky Tree Hill seems slow on celebrity gossip, but you need to tell her."

"I know, I know. I was going to tell her when we got back but she…" he paused thinking about all Brooke was going through. "She has a lot going on…"

"Like what?"

"Nothing…" he shook his head, knowing he promised Brooke he wouldn't say anything until they knew for sure one way or the other. "But I have to go. If you see her before I do, please tell her I need to see her and please don't let her see those magazines."

"I'll the best I can…"

"Thank you," he rushed over to kiss the top of her head and grabbed his phone. "I'm going to call Ron and see if I can do some damage control. Maybe I can get them to pull the magazines being most of the story has lies in it."

"Yeah maybe…just be careful Lucas. Be careful with yourself but also Brooke because…because I really like her…"

"I do too," he gave a gentle smile, swearing his heart never raced so fast in his life. "I'll call you later…" he grabbed his keys and rushed to the door to head to see Brooke. Alex glancing at the magazine and frowning, her praying to god that he found Brooke before she saw it, because she loved the young girl and she really wanted them to end up together.

* * *

Running the rag over the counter she let out a laugh at something one of the regulars said. She didn't understand the story, it just involving something of their young days working what they called the _streets_ but it was familiar and she needed that.

"So how are you doing today?" Rachel brushed her hair back, her gorgeous diamond sparkling in everyone's face. She loved that. She loved fiddling with it, flashing it around and having people talk about. She was married, she was probably the happiest she has been in a long time.

"I'm doing pretty good. A little tired, but you know, first day back," she flipped her hand up and around the bar and the red head nodded. "How's married life?" she changed the subject back to her friend, really not wanting to be pushed about her current situation.

"Amazing," she sung out and grinned. "My husband surprised me with breakfast in bed this morning…"

"Well what did you surprise him in bed with?" the brunette kinked a brow and he friend smirked reaching for her drink.

"Probably nothing you want to hear about," she shrugged, popping a pretzel in her mouth. "But what's up with you?" she flipped her hair back to face her. "You've seemed kinda quiet since the trip…"

"Yeah, I uh…" she glanced up to see the woman walk in. "Just a second," she grabbed a menu from the counter and some silverware off the tray. "Hi, how are you?" she places it down and runs her hand slowly over her stomach.

"Doing well, what about yourself?" she flashes a bright smile and Brooke frowns a little at how perfect she seemed. Her clothes expensive, her smile bright and flawless, super expensive bag on her side and large sparkling diamond on her finger, along with bracelets and earrings and nice necklace.

She bets that's nice. Having money. Not working your ass off day after day and really always feel like you're struggling. Lucas was like that. He never really knew struggle with the money he had and she knew if she was pregnant she might not have to work so hard all the time because he _would_ take care of both of them. But as she watched this woman with the perfect nails run her finger over her nice phone, she wondered if she would _want_ to be like that.

If she would want him always taking care of her. She wasn't sure she would handle that well. She liked to be independent. Plus, the fear he might one day resent her for it all scared the hell out of her.

"Pretty well," she forced a smile, drumming her fingers on her stomach and pulling in a long breath. "But can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes," she studied the menu and pulled a bit of a face before shrugging. "Just make me whatever, something with lots of alcohol," she joked a little and Brooke released a bit of a laugh as she nodded to make a drink.

"So what were we saying?" she grabbed the clear liquid and a frozen glass from the fridge.

"We were asking how you were. You've seem off the last few days," she stated and Brooke nodded.

"Just have some things going on," she confessed, grabbing three more bottles to pour into the glass.

"Lucas things?"

"Just things," she told her, not wanting to discuss it right then. Until she knew for sure she didn't want to mention it to people. She didn't want people to get all freaked or excited or whatever they might feel. Plus she didn't want to hear her best friend chastise her for messing up. "Alright," she grabbed the hose to put some sprite and a splash of pineapple juice. "This is a little mix I enjoy," she placed the cherry on the top and straw by its side.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Brooke," she flashed her a smile and she nodded. "If you need anything, my name is Brooke."

"Brooke…" she gave her a look before going back to her phone. "Thank you…" she called out and Brooke nodded as she went back to her friend, leaning on the counter with a frown as she gazed at her.

"What's going on Brooke?"

"So much," she sighed, grabbing her phone when it went off in her pocket. Pulling it out and her heart stopped a moment. "I…I have to get this," she glanced around at everyone to make sure they were ok and looked at her red head friend. "Can you just…watch everything," she waved her hand at the bar, not even hearing the answer before walking into the back room and hitting the answer button. "Hello?"

"_Hi, may I speak to Brooke Davis?_"

"Umm…this is her," she nervously sat in a chair and felt her leg start to shake.

"_This is Dr. Cortez and I was letting you know that your test is in…"_

"Ok…" she ran her hand over her stomach she swallowed the large lump as she waited for the person on the other line to speak.

* * *

"Rachel…" Brooke came out of the back and the red head glanced up at her. "Is there any way you can just stand around until Jen gets here?" she bit her lip as she dug around for her purse.

"Umm…yeah, but is everything ok?" she looked at her confused to why her entire mood just flipped within five minutes.

"Yeah," she grinned big, suddenly feeling so relieved and relaxed. "Things…things are going to be perfect," she pulled the purse on her shoulder and tossed her hands to the side. "Things are really going to be perfect Rach…"

"Well good…"

"Now, I'm going to go find my boy," she started toward the door. "Thank you!" she called again as she pushed open the door and out into the warm air.

"Well someone seems happy," the young woman commented and Rachel shook her head as she watched her friend walk out.

"Yeah…I'm not really sure what that was about," she slid from her seat and over to refill a man's beer. "Probably going home to get laid," she teased hitting the tab and watching the dark liquid fill the cup. "Here you go Randy," she slid the beer to him and he flashed a lazy smile as he took it and went back to his seat.

"Well, she was glowing," the blonde leaned in her seat flipping through emails on her phone. Tossing her hair back, she tapped the rim of her almost empty glass. "Can I have another?"

"Sure," the red head went to grab a frozen mug and fill it with ice. "Crap," she scanned the computer and bit her lip. "Brooke didn't start you a tab, what's your name so I can program it in?" she hit the little green button to start a new tab and the blonde let a slow smirk creep across her red painted lips.

"Kate."

* * *

_Shit meet fan._

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Bouncing her let nervously, she gripped the handle and stared out into the late day ahead of her as she rode the elevator up. She didn't know what she was thinking, she was feeling about a million things, but her thoughts were a little mixed up.

She just knew she wanted to see him. She had to see him.

Rushing down the long hall, she knocked hard on the large door as she waited for him to answer. She felt her whole body shake as she waited.

"Luke…" she called to the closed door and knocked again. "Broody open up," she banged again and swore it was a lifetime before the door pulled open revealed the blonde. "Hi…"

"Brooke," he opened the door for her to step inside. "I've tried calling you. I went to the bar, but Rachel said you were heading this way."

"I know. I'm sorry. My phone was in my purse and I just…" she moved in front of him and cupped her hands to his cheeks. "I had to see you…"

"I had to see you too. There is something I-"

"Wait…" she pushed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Wait, me first," she bit her lip to stop the grin that was growing. "Me first…" she whispered dragging her finger down his cheek. Looking into his eyes and feeling it click, feeling all the nerves and unknown thoughts erasing and just feeling...right.

"What?" he searched her eyes as his grip around her small waist tightened. His heart racing so fast he thought it might explode in his chest. "Pretty Girl," he chuckled a bit, brushing her hair and seeing a light flicker through her.

"The doctor called…" she told him and then suddenly his heart stopped and eyes widened.

"And?" he let out a small laugh unsure. She seemed excited, however, she was kinda nervous both ways. So he wasn't sure if this happy her was a yes, or no.

"And I'm really hoping he or she has their daddy's eyes…" she whispered and his mouth dropped a little before slowly grinning.

"You are?" he asked and she nodded as he felt a million things rush over him at once.

"Yeah…" her voice cracked with a little laugh as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I am," she placed her hand on his. "We're having a baby…"

"Brooke…" he grinned, cupping her cheeks and giving her a sweet kiss. "Oh my god," he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up to spin her around.

"Lucas…" she laughed and clung on tight to him as he spun her around and her eyes shut. "Are you happy I take it?"

"Yeah," he let her stand on her own and tilted his head to the side to look at her. "Yeah I'm happy," his face fell a bit when he realized all he was about to do, about how much he was about to crush her. "I love you, Brooke…" he whispered. "I love you so damn much…"

"I love you too…" she leaned forward for a sweet kiss and he loved and hated the smile he felt in their kiss.

"Brooke…" he touched her cheek and pulled her back. "There…there is something I need to tell you…"

"Ok, what?" she beamed as she looked up at him. His hear slamming into his chest as he looked at her. So much light and hope in her eyes it scared the hell out of him what was about to happen.

"I love you," he whispered out and ran his thumb along her cheek. "I love you so much and being with you…being with you has been the happiest I've been in _years_. I swear I don't remember the last time I was this happy…"

"I know what you mean…" she agreed and bit on her lip.

"And knowing we are having a baby together…" he glanced down at her stomach and felt his heart explode in his chest. "God, Brooke…I've never wanted anything more and I never wanted this life more than anything."

"How come I feel like there is a but coming?" her brows creased when she caught the panic flicker through his gorgeous blue eyes she read so well.

"It's…it's not a but…not like that," he told her quickly and pulled in a long breath. "It's more that I'm scared…"

"Scared? Scared of what? Having the baby?" she shuffled her feet back a half step to look at him. "You wanted this. You were the one talking me off the ledge when I was flipping out but now…now you aren't sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he gripped tight on her wrist, not wanting her to run. "I want this with you. I want this baby. I'm not scared of that."

"Then what are you scared of Luke?" her jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes tight.

"That I'm going to lose you," he whispered out and she just grew more confused. "That you're going to hate me when you know the truth."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" her voice cracked a little as worry started to take over. Suddenly that happy feeling she had been feeling all day was quickly erased. "Luke…" she touched his cheek and lifted it to look at her. Offering him a light shrug; along with a gentle smile. "Talk to me Broody…Tell me what's going on," she begged and hated all the pain in his eyes.

"I've screwed up a lot," he started with, really wanting to put off the end of this conversation. "When I was young I moved to LA with my brother and started working pretty quick. I got this stupid role in some teen movie and suddenly people knew who I was…I was this…this _it_ boy they wanted in their movies…"

"Lucas I don't understand what you mean…"

"I got cocky," he gave a light shrug and pulled in a long breath. "I took the people I loved for granted and I screwed up. I started to go out and party more and drink a lot and ruined so many things. I screwed things up with Peyton- which," he rushed to tell her when he saw the panic flicker through her. "Which wasn't meant to be. But I really messed that up and almost lost one of my best friends because of it."

"Because of what?"

"On…on one of my sets I had a director. He is like _the_ guy you want to impress. He makes careers for people and just as easily as he does that he destroys them."

"Ok…?" she told him still a little unsure of all that was happening.

"Brooke…" he shifted over to the bed and pulled her with him. He closed his eyes tight before looking back into hers and hating the panic. "I need you to understand how much I love my job. When I was younger I had no clue what I wanted to do, nothing clicked for me until I started acting. I would get this rush of excitement and thrill from being there. I've never wanted to do anything else and I wish I could explain it…"

"I get it," she told him as she touched his cheek. "I know what it's like not knowing where you belong. I can't imagine how great it is to finally find it."

"I used to swear if I could get into this business I'd never want anything else again. Then I met you…"

"Lucas…"

"I thought when I finally made it I was found and realized that was where I was meant to be. However, now I know this is where I'm supposed to be. You made me…find who I really am…and because of that I have…I have to be honest about everything so we can move forward."

"Ok…what is there to be honest about?" she touched his cheek and saw him swallow hard. Holding her gaze as he took everything in, almost afraid he might never get the chance to see her look at him with such promise again.

"That director…" he spoke of again and she slowly nodded. "Right after I broke off with Peyton I started his movie and he had a daughter, Kate…" he said slowly and watched her body stiffen some. "She is a model and on the side does some acting and her dad let her have a small role in the movie. We met and it clicked…sorta…"

"Sorta?"

"We…we were just sorta hooking up at first…"

"Oh…" she looked down and tugged her hands back to her lap. "Kinda…kinda like us?" her voice cracked a bit as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No!" he said quickly and watched her let out a sigh of relief. "Brooke…the moment I met you I wanted to know you. Yes, ok we slept together the first night we met but it wasn't just sex. When I met you I knew it wasn't going to be just that. God Brooke," he threaded his fingers through her hair and rested his head against hers. "It scares the hell out of me how fast I fell for you…"

"Then why are you telling me this Luke? I'm so confused," she let out a dry laugh. "I know you dated her…" she whispered and his eyes widened. "Rach…Rachel was worried at first and she…she googled you. I told her not to and I didn't read it…real," she trailed off and watched something flicker through him. "Please don't be mad…"

"I'm not…I'm not mad…"

"But it's ok you dated her. I've dated people before, I've been in relationships. I know it was rough and I know that you two argued a lot. But I don't get why that affects us?"

"The first time she and I broke up she…she blamed me for it. Then because of it her…her dad stepped in. Brooke I didn't work for over a year. I couldn't even get a lame cereal commercial…" his tone rose and he needed her to get it. He needed her how much he loved his career, but most of all he needed her to know how much he loved her.

"Well you just booked the show? That's good right?"

"It's great," his voice shook a little. "But…but I got it because he helped me. We made a deal…"

"A deal? What kind of deal?" panic started to rush over her and she nervously ran her hand over her stomach. "Lucas…" she swallowed hard and felt pressure start to build in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Please don't leave me…" he begged and she let out a broken sob. "Please…"

"Why would I leave you?" her heart started to race and his eyes trailed up to hers and she watched the pain in them. "Lucas, why would I leave you?" her tone rose and he felt his hands start to shake.

"Because…I'm engaged to her," he whispered out slow low if it wasn't the fact she was so close he swore she wouldn't have heard him. Her remaining quiet a long time as she stared down at her hands. "Brooke…" he reached for her hand but she just reared back and smacking him across the face. A terrible sting ripping through his cheek and his eyes slammed shut. "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?!" she yelled with a bitter laugh, spinning on her feet to face him. "Lucas I'm pregnant!" she snapped and gripped her hand through her hair. "My god, I'm pregnant," her hand came to her mouth and he jumped up quickly.

"I know, but this…this doesn't change anything. I want you," he snapped and she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I want this with you. I want this life and this baby. This doesn't change anything…" he brushed her hair back and she kept shaking her head. "We can still have this, have us," he took her hands to whisper and she pulled in a long breath not wanting to get to upset. She had a baby in her, a child she created and as much as her heart hurt, as much as she felt herself shatter she wouldn't let herself get so upset it harmed this child. She trained herself a long time ago not to let a man put her in a bad place. She wasn't going to do that again.

"No we can't…" she shook her head and opened her eyes to him. "Lucas you lied to me!" she snapped pushing her away from him. "And I get it. I do. I can't imagine finding out who you are and getting everything you want and having someone just take it away from you but you knew you were engaged before you even met me! All those nights we slept together, those nights we would lay in bed and just talk…all those nights you just held me," her voice started to break more and more and his heart tightened in his chest. "I told you things, I confessed my biggest fears and my biggest heartbreaks and I was honest with you. I was honest with you in a way I haven't been with anyone and never once, never one time were you honest with me!"

"I was!" he told her. "Everything I've ever said to you was honest. Yes, I never told you the truth about Kate but everything else was real. Was honest. You know me Brooke. You know me in a way she doesn't at all. You love me…"

"No…no I don't," she started to shake her head quickly. "I love who I thought you were. I loved the man I thought you were. Not this man…this liar…"

"It wasn't a lie!" he yelled and she released another sob. "Brooke I do love you and you love me. This is me. This is who I've always been but never showed anyone."

"But that doesn't matter Lucas because you are engaged to someone else! You cheated on her with me and you know I hate cheaters! I've been cheated on, I've been hurt by that and _you_ are one of those people…"

"I'm not, Brooke. I swear to god I'm not. I'm trying to end things with her. I'm going to end things with her because I want you! She doesn't love me and I don't love her. It was a deal, an arrangement because it looked good."

"Do you not hear how that sounds?" her brows creased and she waved her hand by her head. "How screwed up that sounds? You were going to marry a woman because of a deal? An arrangement you made with her father? What kind of people do that?"

"Brooke…"

"You know…I had it right the first time," she took a step back from him and shook her head. "I don't fit in your world…"

"Yes you do Brooke…"

"Then let me word it differently," her tone sharp and jaw locked. "I don't _want_ to fit in your world. I don't want to be in a world where something as serious as a marriage is a…a business deal."

"Brooke please…don't do this…I love you…"

"I don't know if you really do Lucas…I don't know if you know what _real _love is," a tear trickled down her cheek and his heart broke. "You've had months to tell me the truth and you never did."

"I wanted to but I didn't want this to happen," he waved his hand between them and she let out a laugh. "Every time I went to tell you something would happen. Then I thought I could just end things with her and deal with the repercussions of it…I planned out every option Brooke. I just…I got in too deep," he offered a short shrug. "All of a sudden I realized the life I wanted…I just wanted a normal life with you…"

"That's not going to happen Lucas…I don't trust you," she told him and he swore nothing hurt more in his entire life than her saying that. "And I honestly don't think I even know who you are," she shook her head as she stepped past him and toward the door.

"Brooke…" his tone flipped as she gripped the handle and paused. "You're still carrying _my_ child," he reminded her and her eyes closed. "This might change a lot but it doesn't change that still my baby…" he grasped at the only thing he could think of to maybe make her stay. Make her realize they really were supposed to be together, they really were forever connected.

"It is," she let out a dry laugh and ran her hand over her small stomach. "Damn it…" his eyes watching as her hand ran up and down it and the hand on the handle for a short moment loosened. Pain erupting in her as her head dropped and eyes closed. The tears trickling faster out and he couldn't stand it anymore and moved quickly toward her.

"Brooke…" he took her in his arms and she let out a sob in his chest. Quickly everything in her starting to crumble and being that strong person she wanted to be quickly started to disappear. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry," he apologized kissing the top of her head as she cried. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Did a great job of that," she cried, clinging onto his shirt. "I loved you, I made you happy…was…was that not enough for you? Did I not deserve to know the truth?"

"You did, Brooke. I wanted to tell you the truth. Every day. There were so many times I'd get so close to it, I would be on the verge to tell you and then you would just…just look at me. You looked at me in a way no one ever has and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to lose you…"

"So what?" she shook her head and looked up at him. "You were just going to let me live without knowing? It was going to come out Lucas. Sooner or later it was going to come out and I was going to look like the biggest idiot…I already do…"

"You don't…" his thumbs danced across her jaws and he lifted her chin to face him. "I love you…" he whispered out slowly and her breath caught. "And I know you love me…" his hand gripped her hip and he pulled her close.

"Lucas…" her voice flipped unsure as he knocked the tears on her cheeks. "Stop…" her hands planted on his chest and felt his heart race. "No…" her words caught when he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Hearing and hating the whimper she released as his hand gripped in her hair and he tried to deepen their kiss, her quickly shaking her head and dropping it.

"Brooke…" he whispered not getting the look in her eyes, it being such a mix of emotions he didn't know how to read it. "Pretty Girl…"

"I hate you," she cried and his eyes widened. "God, I hate you Lucas," she shoved him back and darted out the apartment. Him spinning into the door as it shut and dropped his head against it, pretty sure that was the worst pain he ever experienced.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update!_

_Please review!_


End file.
